TRY
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Saga e Saori e não é Songfic. Não preciso dizer mais nada. Quem não tiver medo de novidade, leia.
1. Default Chapter

**TRY**

**Quem é que não gosta de festa? Era o que vinha se perguntando na última meia hora enquanto observava desanimada as pessoas se divertindo no salão de festas. Todos os cavaleiros haviam sido convidados, e o mais incrível, comparecido ao evento. "Provavelmente pela festa" completou mentalmente. **

**Aquele era um evento beneficente promovido por várias empresas juntamente como o apoio das indústrias Kido que visava levantar fundos para ajudar uma instituição de suporte a algum projeto não-governamental de bem para a humanidade. Traduzindo, uma maneira dos bem de vida gastarem seu dinheiro divertindo-se ao mesmo tempo em que cumprem seu papel de cidadãos política e socialmente ativos. Sinceramente, não a agradava toda aquela hipocrisia e arrogância que acompanhava os ricos, se não fosse pelo objetivo de fazer algo de bom pelo mundo não teria comparecido ao local. Mas, precisava fazer a política da boa vizinhança, e não cairia bem se a presidente da empresa que mais contribuiu com o evento não aparecesse. Por isso... lá estava ela.**

**Os cavaleiros vieram em parte porque faziam questão de acompanhá-la onde quer que fosse quando se ausentava do Santuário, a outra parte deles viera puramente pela oportunidade de se divertir. E essa última parcela que mais a entusiasmava, queria que seus cavaleiros tivessem todas as alegrias que pudesse proporcionar-lhes. Reconhecia todos os esforços e provações pelas quais eles passaram tentando protegê-la durante as batalhas em que a Terra estivera em perigo, machucando-se de todas as maneiras possíveis e algumas vezes morrendo como no caso dos cavaleiros de ouro. Logo após a batalha contra Hades, por mais que quisesse, não pudera imediatamente ressuscitar os dourados, precisara esperar longos seis anos até que a oportunidade para tal ato surgisse. E com a ajuda e permissão de outros deuses Saori pôde trazer seus guerreiros de volta à vida exatamente como estavam quando morreram.**

**- Parece que todos estão se divertindo esta noite não é? – disse alguém ao lado dela.**

**Não precisou nem olhar para saber de quem o comentário partira, reconheceu a inconfundível voz grave do cavaleiro de gêmeos. Abriu um sorriso sem tirar os olhos do grupo de rapazes que ria e conversava animadamente em um canto do salão, lá estavam Aldebaran, Shura, Seiya, Mu, Máscara de Morte, Hyoga, Kamus, Afrodite, Dohko, Shion e Shaka.**

**- Você conseguiu convencer até o indiano a vir, Saga?**

**Escutou-o rir baixinho.**

**- Realmente, a presença do homem mais perto de Deus numa festa é algo que deva ser comemorado! Mas não me dê crédito, quem conseguiu a proeza foi Áries.**

**Saori conservava uma taça de champanhe numa das mãos sem, contudo, sorver uma gota da bebida, Saga trazia um copo de wisky e gelo o qual esporadicamente bebia pequenas quantidades. Continuaram olhando o grupo animado.**

**- É, Mu e Shaka são grandes amigos, é natural que um escute o outro. – ela correu os olhos pelo salão onde muitos casais dançavam, reconheceu alguns deles: Marin e Aioria, Shiryu e Shunrei, Ikki e Mino, Shun e June, e por último Shina e Aioros. Franziu o cenho percebendo algo errado e repassou os cavaleiros presentes: Aldebaran, Shura, Seiya, Mu, Máscara, Hyoga, Kamus, Afrodite, Dohko, Shion, Shaka, Aioria, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun e Aioros – É impressão minha ou está faltando gente? Onde está seu irmão? Tenho certeza de que ele veio junto com os outros mas não o vejo.**

**Saga abriu um sorriso e tomou um gole do wisky respondendo depois:**

**- Não vai achá-lo no meio dessa gente toda. Kanon não gosta muito de multidões.**

**- Os cavaleiros praticamente compõem metade da festa, não há nenhuma multidão aqui.**

**- No lugar dele também acharia que era gente demais.**

**- E o que isso quer dizer?**

**- Parece que Julian Solo também foi convidado para a festa.**

**- Sim, mas não compareceu. – ficou confusa – Não entendo o que o convite a Julian possa ter algo a ver com a falta do seu irmão. Achei que eles davam-se bem.**

**- E eles dão-se bem.**

**- Então qual o problema?**

**- Não há problema.**

**- Ah, Saga! Pare de enrolar e explique o que quer dizer com tudo isso.**

**- Julian foi convidado para a festa, mas não compareceu como você bem sabe. Só que no lugar ele mandou um representante, pra ser mais específico, "uma" representante, Tétis. – tomou mais um gole do wisky.**

**Saori sorriu entendendo tudo. Não era segredo para ninguém o grande interesse do general marina na moça.**

**- Entendo, não veremos esses dois tão cedo não é?**

**- Precisamente.**

**- Mas ainda assim falta alguém. Não encontro o escorpião tem já algum tempo, achei que esse é o que mais gosta de festa.**

**Saga aproximou-se de Saori e tocou seu cotovelo chamando-lhe a atenção, indicou discretamente com o copo de wisky que trazia na outra mão um canto meio afastado. Olhou na direção que ele apontava e viu uma morena de costas para ela abraçada a um homem alto que não conseguia ver o rosto. O casal estava no maior amasso com a mão nada boba do desconhecido alisando as costas e a bunda da morena ao mesmo tempo.**

**O cavaleiro de gêmeos inclinou-se um pouco e falou perto do ouvido de Saori, involuntariamente um arrepio correu a espinha dela ao ouvir a voz tão perto:**

**- Já estão nisso há mais de uma hora.**

**Ela ainda manteve os olhos grudados na cena, depois desviou o olhar aparentando uma indiferença que não sentia. Aquele tipo de coisa deixava qualquer um no mínimo com pensamentos nada decentes.**

**- Esse Miro não tem jeito mesmo! Por que não a leva para um motel logo de uma vez?**

**- Porque ela não será a única a cair nas garras do escorpião essa noite, aquele ali não se contenta com uma só.**

**- A maioria dos homens não se contenta. – comentou amarga enquanto dava seu primeiro gole na bebida.**

**Ao perceber como ela dissera aquilo, teve que olhar seu rosto como para certificar-se que era mesmo a Saori falando aquele tipo de coisa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.**

**- Percebo uma leve amargura no que disse Senhorita. Algum problema com a inconstância dos homens? – provocou-a, ele sabia que Saori detestava ser chamada por seus cavaleiros de Senhorita, dizia que era formal demais e que não precisava ser tratada com tanta reverência por seus protetores, já bastava os "minha deusa" e "deusa Athena" que precisava ouvir, segundo a própria Saori.**

**- Qualquer mulher que dê um pouco de valor a si mesma tem um problema com a inconstância dos homens. – falou naturalmente como se isso não a incomodasse, mas o caso era exatamente o contrário, porque a incomodava, e muito, a inconstância dos homens, principalmente porque o homem que lhe interessava tinha a mesma fama que Miro.**

**Ele riu baixinho, o som chegando aos ouvidos dela como uma doce carícia sexy. Tinha como aquele homem ser menos atraente? Até um simples riso dele era extremamente sedutor.**

**- Mas existem mulheres que não se prendem a homem nenhum por mais de uma noite. Algumas até preferem que os relacionamentos não passem de 24 horas. – alfinetou Saga.**

**Ela não se abalou com o argumento.**

**- Existem mulheres que cortam os pulsos simplesmente porque gostam, mas não quer dizer que seja uma tendência saudável delas.**

**O cavaleiro de Gêmeos riu agora mais alto e visivelmente divertido da justificativa de Saori. Com o conhecimento que tinha sobre as mulheres e suas formas de se expressarem indiretamente, imaginava que a moça devia estar gostando de algum rapaz que não a correspondia, talvez ele fosse "inconstante" como Miro, então estaria explicada a atual irritação que a reencarnação da deusa demonstrava já há algum tempo.**

**- Por que isso está aborrecendo-a tanto?**

**- Não estou aborrecida. – disse tentando ser o mais indiferente que podia, mas esse tipo de truque não enganava Saga.**

**- Se fosse qualquer outro cavaleiro poderia até tomar isso que disse como verdade. Mas sendo eu a escutar, sei que está aborrecida sim, por mais que negue. – depois falou suave – Pode confiar em mim Saori. Não precisa tentar aparentar indiferença e naturalidade, sei que não está muito feliz ultimamente. Quando a vi aqui parada sozinha observando a movimentação da festa percebi que esta chateada com algo, talvez com alguém?**

**Ela não respondeu.**

**- Eu arriscaria dizer que tem o dedo de um homem nisso.**

**Saori continuou olhando para os convidados da festa sem, contudo, enxergar alguma coisa, fazia isso para não ter que olhar o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Conservou o rosto impassível e ficou em silêncio.**

**- E então? – perguntou ele rompendo o silêncio entre os dois – Admite?**

**- Admitir o que?**

**- Que tem um homem nessa história toda, na sua visível frustração dos últimos tempos.**

**Ficou quieta um instante para depois dizer:**

**- Não há nada para admitir. – foi a resposta fria da moça.**

**- Tudo bem então. – disse indiferente, parecia que Saori não queria mesmo falar a respeito no momento, respeitou a vontade da moça e desapareceu no meio da festa tão repentinamente quanto aparecera.**

**Assim que percebeu que ele deixou-a sozinha baixou o olhar e suspirou, os olhos transmitindo toda a infelicidade que sentia. Devia ter previsto que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos perceberia algo, parecia que nada escapava-lhe. Ele acertara em cheio na suposição, ver Miro e lembrar-se da efemeridade da maioria dos relacionamentos a deixou não só aborrecida como irritada. Sentia-se triste porque o homem que amava parecia não amar ninguém e era "inconstante" com as mulheres que se envolvia. Isso praticamente a forçava a manter-se longe dele, não queria se magoar e tinha absoluta certeza de que caso acontecesse algo entre os dois, teria seu coração partido já que o sentimento que ela nutria por ele não seria retribuído. Não suportaria envolver-se em um jogo tão doloroso, simplesmente não agüentaria ser mais uma na coleção de conquistas da pessoa que amava.**

**- "Melhor ter amado e perdido do que nunca ter amado." – falou para si mesma lembrando-se da frase popular.**

**Riu tristemente da sorte que tinha. Definitivamente, para ela, alguns momentos bons de felicidade nos braços daquele homem não eram suficientes para satisfazê-la. "Mesmo a eternidade seria pouco tempo para esse sentimento." Era melhor ir embora, já estava começando a ficar piegas.**

**Terminou com um só gole o champanhe e depositou sua taça vazia na primeira bandeja que cruzou seu caminho nas mãos de um garçom. Foi caminhando em direção à entrada do salão deixando a festa e seus convidados para trás, já havia cumprido seu papel como presidente das Indústrias Kido e não havia mais razão nenhuma para que continuasse na festa. Bem... havia uma razão, uma razão de incríveis olhos azuis chamada Saga de Gêmeos. Mas era também por ele que ia embora, vê-lo e não tê-lo é a tortura pela qual sempre passava, já tivera sua cota de sofrimento naquela noite, precisava descansar.**

**- Quer que traga seu carro Senhorita? – era o manobrista.**

**- Por favor, avise meu chofer que já vou embora.**

**E o rapaz foi chamar o carro. Ela ficou ali aos pés da escadaria que levava à entrada do salão segurando o casaco de pele com o qual viera, não estava uma noite muito fria que precisasse de algum agasalho. "O clima grego é ótimo" era uma das coisas que a fazia preferir morar no Santuário ao invés de permanecer no Japão.**

**O comprido carro negro parou bem em frente à ela, o chofer desceu e abriu a porta para ela entrar. Saori sorriu para ele e murmurou um "Muito obrigada.", mesmo estando acostumada com o fato de ser tratada assim com tanta cortesia, agradecia por esses gestos. Entrou no veículo assim que se acomodou no assento fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás deixando-a apoiada o encosto do banco confortável, estava muito cansada. Por isso não percebeu que mais alguém se encontrava na limusine, um homem confortavelmente acomodado em um canto do banco em frente ao seu.**

**- Foi uma noite cansativa não é?**

**Ela quase pulou do banco com o susto. Era justamente a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento, Saga.**

**Wanda Scarlet**


	2. Capítulo 2

**TRY – Capítulo 2**

"**O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Ela ficou encarando-o como se nunca o tivesse visto tamanha a surpresa pela presença do cavaleiro e ao mesmo tempo sem saber como agir. Ele só fez erguer uma sobrancelha, um gesto característico dele que indicava interrogação.**

**Saori percebeu que estava exagerando na reação, não podia demonstrar o quanto a presença de Saga a perturbava. Controlou-se e assumiu o ar solícito e natural que sempre procurava usar perto dele, era um ato desesperado de sobrevivência que praticava quase diariamente.**

**- O que houve Saga? Achei que fosse aproveitar mais a festa. – começou a olhar para a janela ao lado, apesar de não ver nada através dela devido aos vidros escuros. Precisava não olhar para ele, mesmo na penumbra do veículo poderia acabar se traindo.**

**- O mesmo para você. – fez uma pausa e depois completou – Essa festa deu tudo que tinha para dar.**

**- Entendo... – calou-se então.**

**Na verdade os dois calaram-se. Saga só a observava e ela estava começando a ficar cada vez mais nervosa por sentir aqueles olhos sobre si. Ajeitou-se um pouco no lugar procurando uma postura mais confortável, o gesto não passou despercebido para ele.**

**- Você parece bem nervosa essa noite Saori.**

**- Não estou nervosa. – "Além de bonito, ele lê pensamentos?"**

**- Mesmo? – perguntou nada convencido com as palavras da deusa – Tem certeza que não há nada incomodando-lhe?**

**- Tenho.**

**Observou-a mais intensamente, tinha absoluta certeza da inquietação dela, mesmo negando, até os mínimos gestos a traíam. Saori sabia que estava sendo analisada por ele, ficou mais nervosa ainda. O cavaleiro então mexeu-se um pouco no assento, coisa que provocou uma reação imediata na moça, essa aprumou-se mais parecendo tensa. Sorriu levemente sem que ela percebesse, estava tendo uma idéia do que se passava.**

**- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?**

**- Não.**

**- Então por que está agindo assim?**

**- Assim como?**

**- Como se fôssemos estranhos e eu estivesse perto de matá-la.**

**- Eu não estou agindo assim... – a frase morreu na boca, ele se levantara do banco e viera em sua direção sentando-se ao seu lado – O que está fazendo?**

**- Analisando mais de perto. Já que você parece recusar-se a admitir que está incomodada com alguma coisa talvez estando ao seu lado eu consiga respostas melhores. – falou casualmente como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.**

**Ela só o olhou com uma mistura de confusão e surpresa. "O que ele quer?" E seu olhar foi retribuído à altura, distinguia bem os olhos de Saga em meio a penumbra embora não conseguisse dizer o que eles estavam transmitindo agora. Ele então abriu um sorriso e ela prendeu a respiração mordendo o lábio inferior, sabia que isso podia acontecer, bastava um sorriso dele pra ela perder o fôlego. O que ia fazer agora? Por que não chegavam logo ao Santuário para que pudesse se afastar dele?**

**- Por que tem tanto medo de mim? – perguntou ele de repente.**

**- Eu... não tenho medo de você.**

**- Não é o que parece. Você está tão tensa que eu acho muito difícil que isso não esteja relacionado à minha presença. – fez uma pausa esperando que dissesse algo, mas ela só endireitou-se e olhou pra frente evitando encará-lo – Não vai dizer nada?**

**- Vou.**

**- E...?**

**- Desculpe-me por agir assim. Não era minha intenção ser rude com você.**

**- Oh... mas você não está sendo rude comigo, está sendo educada. Educada demais para meu gosto. Alguma coisa está errada e você não quer me dizer.**

**- Não há nada errado. Estou cansada, só isso.**

**Ela aparentava indiferença, mas estava longe disso, muito longe. O cavaleiro então baixou o olhar e localizou a mão dela sobre o assento, devagar ele cobriu-a com sua própria mão. Ela imediatamente olhou pra ele com surpresa.**

**- O que está fazendo?**

**- Testando. – e tomou a mão dela entre a sua erguendo-a até a altura de seus olhos. Virou a palma dela para cima e com a outra mão colocou dois dedos encostados no pulso dela. Saori só o encarava confusa e assustada com aquilo tudo – Sua pulsação está acelerada. Consegue me dizer por que?**

**- Eu... eu... – não conseguia dizer nada, só olhava para ele, seus pensamentos estavam confusos e nada parecia coerente, não sabia dizer se havia ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões.**

**Com os dois dedos que tocavam-na, Saga começou a fazer leves carícias pela extensão do pulso e antebraço dela chegando quase até a parte interior do cotovelo. Olhava para o braço dela com tanta intensidade que parecia procurar algo. Ela se arrepiou com isso, a carícia, o olhar dele, a penumbra, o corpo tão próximo do seu, tudo estava hipnotizando-a de um modo difícil de descrever.**

**- O que está sentindo Saori? – perguntou suavemente fazendo-a arrepiar-se.**

**Ela não conseguia pensar nada para dizer, só olhava para ele. Saga então levantou o olhar do braço dela para seu rosto fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem. Isso foi um choque tremendo para a moça, aqueles olhos mesmo na penumbra eram fascinantes. Sabia que não deveria cruzar seu olhar com o dele, mas seu corpo simplesmente ignorava qualquer pensamento coerente naquele momento. O que estava acontecendo?**

**- Já que você não diz nada... – foi aproximando seu rosto do dela mantendo o olhar fixo nos seus olhos. Hipnotizada por aquele olhar, Saori ficou imóvel sem nada fazer. Ele chegou bem perto ficando a centímetros dos lábios da moça e ainda assim de olhos bem abertos captando qualquer movimento que a ela fizesse. Saga aproximou mais seus lábios até que estes tocassem os dela bem de leve numa carícia suave. Depois afastou o rosto para olhar melhor para ela.**

**- Nem um não à vista? Nem um gesto para afastar-me? – abriu um sorriso daqueles de tirar o fôlego – Interessante...**

**E sem que ela desse conta dos movimentos dele a mão sobre seu pulso circundou a cintura dela rapidamente e com um leve puxão trouxe seu corpo para se colar ao dele enquanto suas bocas se chocavam para um beijo. Começou devagar, mas os lábios dele pareciam adquirir mais fome, mais vontade e exigiam isso da boca dela. Não sabia como, mas correspondia na mesma intensidade, levantou o outro braço e introduziu a mão entre os cabelos dele por trás do pescoço aproximando mais a cabeça dele para aprofundar o beijo. Abriu mais os lábios deixando que a língua dele penetrasse ao mesmo tempo que a sua experimentava sua boca. Parecia que iam se consumir em chamas naquele beijo tal a intensidade com que seus lábios se entregavam na exploração um do outro.**

**A mão em sua cintura apertou mais firmemente seu corpo contra o dele, o que arrancou um gemido dela entre o beijo. Isso pareceu enlouquecer algo dentro dele porque redobrou a intensidade do beijo bem como a força do abraço. Inclinou-se sobre ela fazendo-a deitar-se sobre o banco sem desgrudar os lábios, uma posição um tanto desconfortável, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com isso.**

**Então ele interrompeu o beijo separando seus lábios e olhou para os lados deixando-a atordoada.**

**- Chegamos.**

**Ela então recuperou um pouco do bom senso e levantou-se empurrando ele e endireitando-se. Agradecia a penumbra por esconder o rubor que tingia seu rosto. Não se atrevia a dizer uma palavra sequer naquele momento, estava confusa com tudo aquilo.**

**- Sinto muito. – murmurou ela antes de abrir a porta e sair apressada.**

**- Espere! – saiu também para impedi-la de deixá-lo, mas quando estava fora do veículo, Athena já subia correndo as escadarias de Áries. Ficou ali parado vendo-a desaparecer na entrada da primeira casa confuso com a reação da moça – O que deu nela?**

**Olhou então para trás e viu algo sobre o banco do veículo que provocou um sorriso nos seus lábios. "Isso não vai ficar assim" pensou ele enquanto pegava o objeto e começava a andar calmamente em direção às escadarias. Se quisesse poderia alcançá-la facilmente antes que a reencarnação da deusa chegasse na segunda casa zodiacal, mas tinha idéias muito mais interessantes em mente. Daria uma trégua para Saori, por hora, afinal não devia estar acostumada com aquilo, precisava ir devagar com ela. "Mas aquele beijo não foi nada inexperiente" Involuntariamente levou a mão aos lábios e tocou-os de leve, riu só para si ao pensar no beijo trocado instantes antes, ainda sentia o gosto da boca dela. Queria mais... e foi subindo as escadarias devagar enquanto pensava em Saori que agora deveria estar chegando na escadaria da casa de Gêmeos. Sentiu-se tentado a retê-la em sua casa usando ilusões até que ele chegasse para terminar o beijo que começaram no carro, não seria difícil estando em Áries, já fizera algo parecido antes de uma distância muito maior. Mas ia esperar até amanhã para falar com ela, realmente estava se sentindo um pouco cansado hoje.**

**Só que mal o cavaleiro sabia o que o aguardava.**

**Andando de um lado para outro na entrada da casa de Gêmeos se encontrava Saori nervosa e esperando-o. Essa noite estava longe de acabar para esses dois.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**TRY – Capítulo 3**

**O barulho do salto da sandália batendo de encontro ao chão de pedra da entrada ecoava pela casa de Gêmeos. E Saori não estava nada contente de ter que ficar ali, andava até o pilar mais próximo só para fazer o caminho inverso de volta ao local onde estava inicialmente, repetia esse trajeto já há alguns minutos. Quando saíra da limusine correndo através das escadarias de Áries a única coisa que tinha em mente era colocar a maior distância entre ela e Saga. Aquele beijo foi simplesmente divino, uma delícia. E era aí que estava o perigo.**

**Tinha consciência que um beijo de Saga seria bom, mas aquele foi muito acima de qualquer expectativa! E senti-lo junto dela, abraçá-lo, experimentar o gosto daquela boca, tudo isso estava tão bom... sentira como se pudesse ficar daquele jeito com ele para sempre.**

**Só que não ficaria, quando interrompeu o beijo ela percebeu com espanto o que tinha feito e que queria mais daquela boca, mais daquele contato, mais de Saga. Não ficaria somente nos beijos com ele, não agüentaria ficar só nos beijos. Sentiu que queria mais, muito mais. E não precisava ser gênio para saber onde isso ia acabar. Delicioso com certeza, mas esse fim tinha um problema: o dia seguinte. Sim, porque não era ingênua de pensar que seria a única mulher na vida dele caso fossem pra cama. Isso a machucava demais, não queria entregar seu corpo e seu coração a uma pessoa que não fizesse o mesmo, que não ficasse só com ela por toda a vida. E definitivamente, Saga não era o tipo de homem que podia ser "preso" por uma única mulher.**

**Foi só quando atravessava a segunda casa que percebeu que havia esquecido algo. O casaco! Na pressa para sair de perto dele acabara deixando o casaco de pele no carro. Claro que não seria um problema muito sério esquecer um casaco, se não houvesse deixado junto com ele a pequena bolsa que levara e que continha a chave do seu quarto. Sem ela não poderia entrar em seus aposentos quando chegasse na casa do Mestre do Santuário.**

**Comunicou-se com o chofer por telepatia e pediu que este lhe trouxesse os pertences na casa de Touro. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando o motorista informou que o cavaleiro havia levado?**

**Agora estava ali, esperando Saga em Gêmeos para pegar suas coisas. **

**Que tipo de jogo os deuses estavam armando pra ela agora? Primeiro foi ele aparecendo do nada no carro, depois o beijo e agora estava presa a ele até que recuperasse sua chave.**

"**Eu bem que poderia ir embora assim mesmo e pedir para que um criado abrisse a porta pra mim usando uma chave reserva que devia estar guardada em algum lugar" Mas desistiu da idéia, já passava da meia noite e não queria incomodar os criados que já dormiam. Arrombar a porta do quarto com o cosmos? Menos ainda! Como é que explicaria a porta arrombada sem mencionar Saga?**

**Definitivamente, estava sem outra saída a não ser encontrar o cavaleiro.**

**Como ela faria para encará-lo? Não fazia a mínima idéia, mas só descobriria quando ele chegasse. E como ele estava demorando! Por que não chegava logo? Não conseguia sentir o cosmos dele por isso não fazia idéia de em qual parte do caminho ele estava. Já estava começando a se aborrecer.**

**Resolveu que não ia mais esperá-lo, melhor ir e tentar não causar tanto estrago enquanto arrombava a própria porta. Virou-se em direção à casa de Gêmeos e começou a andar.**

**- Fugindo pela segunda vez numa mesma noite? Isso deve ser um recorde! – falou uma voz bem humorada atrás de si.**

**Saori parou na hora, petrificada de surpresa. Parecia que não tinha outra escolha, ia ter que encarar o cavaleiro de qualquer jeito. Respirou fundo e tentou manter a calma, virou-se para fitá-lo com sua melhor expressão de fria indiferença e reserva, era uma frieza digna de fazer inveja a Kamus de Aquário.**

**Saga terminou de subir os últimos degraus e começou a se adiantar pela entrada de sua casa em direção à Saori, sem contudo desviar seus olhos dos dela. Parou deixando uma distância de uns dois metros entre eles, espaço estratégico para o que tinha em mente.**

**Ficaram assim parados se encarando até que o olhar da moça foi atraído para o casaco em um dos braços do cavaleiro cuja mão segurava a pequena bolsa onde estava sua chave.**

**- Poderia, por favor, entregar minhas coisas? – pediu ela com uma calma que estava longe de sentir.**

**- Sim, poderia entregar. Vem pegar. – e abriu um sorriso.**

**Estava perdida agora! Não queria chegar perto dele, não confiava o suficiente em si mesma para garantir que não faria nada inconseqüente como beijá-lo novamente. Ainda mais estando ele tão perto.**

**- Por favor, Saga. Entregue-me o casaco e a bolsa.**

**- Eu entrego, é só você vir pegá-los. – ainda sorria para ela.**

**Vendo que ele não cederia resolveu fazer como ele dizia e se aproximou dele estendendo-lhe as mãos para receber suas coisas. Saga só ficou observando-a e não fez qualquer movimento.**

**- Entregue-me. – ordenou ela mais firme, ele não se abalou com o tom levemente irritado da deusa.**

**- Eu disse para você vir pegá-los.**

**Saori abaixou as mãos e deu mais alguns passos estando numa distância suficiente para alcançar os objetos. Pegou o casaco que estava sobre o braço dele sem problemas tentando não olhar para os olhos dele, sabia que se o fizesse seria seu fim. Mas quando estendeu a mão para pegar a bolsa presa entre os dedos do geminiano, assim que sua mão tocou a dele, Saga soltou-a deixando que caísse no chão, mas segurando firmemente a mão de Saori.**

**Olhou imediatamente para ele.**

**- Por que fez isso?**

**- Desculpe-me, sou mesmo um desastrado. – disse com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios olhando bem dentro dos olhos da moça.**

**Ela então tentou soltar a mão da dele, mas foi em vão, o cavaleiro parecia estar determinado a não deixá-la em paz.**

**- Solte-me Saga! Preciso pegar minha bolsa.**

**- Eu pego para você.**

**E sem soltar a mão dela, ele se abaixou colocando um joelho apoiado no chão enquanto com a mão livre apanhava a bolsa. Olhou pra cima e encontrou os olhos dela observando-o. Ele riu baixinho da cena: ele ajoelhado diante de Saori segurando sua mão.**

**- Do que está rindo?**

**- Eu poderia pedi-la em casamento agora.**

**- E eu poderia acertar-lhe o nariz com meu pé. Levante-se, quero minha bolsa de volta.**

**Ele levantou-se rapidamente e puxou Saori para junto de si circundando sua cintura com o outro braço como fizera no carro. Ela se debateu e tentou soltar-se sem sucesso.**

**- Fique quieta.**

**- Solte-me Saga! – pediu ela ofegante por causa do esforço.**

**- Não.**

**- Solte-me!**

**- Já disse que não.**

**Ela então olhou para cima encarando-o, os rostos muito próximos.**

**- O que você quer?**

**- Pensei que já soubesse. Quero terminar o que começamos no carro.**

**- Não há nada para ser terminado. – desviou os olhos - Aquilo foi...foi... um engano! Já disse que sinto muito por tudo. Agora me solta!**

**- Eu também sinto muito por tudo, sinto muito a vontade de continuar.**

**- Mas eu não! Solte-me! – tentou mais uma vez se soltar mas não conseguiu nada, ele continuava segurando-a firmemente.**

**Parou de se debater e ficou quieta, a respiração alterada pelo esforço que fizera. Saga ainda sorria divertido com a resistência dela.**

**- Não vai me soltar?**

**- Não.**

**- O que há com você? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Deixe-me ir embora por favor, não quero ficar com você.**

**- Você mente muito mal. – ela baixou o rosto para que ele não visse o quanto ficara vermelha, ele continuou mais suave – Por que você fugiu daquele jeito?**

**- Eu... – não conseguia falar, não conseguia se lembrar porque fugira no momento, só sabia que o beijo havia sido um erro – Aquilo foi um erro.**

**- Erro? Por que?**

**- Porque não posso me envolver com você.**

**- Não vejo porque não. Nós dois somos adultos, responsáveis por nossos atos e descompromissados.**

**- Não se trata só disso.**

**- Então o que mais?**

**Ela ficou em silêncio sem olhar para ele, não queria dizer o motivo para não poder se envolver com ele porque acabaria revelando o quanto o amava. Não que fosse algum crime amá-lo, mas Saga não era o tipo de cara que se prendia a uma mulher somente, por isso não era o tipo de homem que amava verdadeiramente alguém. Isso se a fama de conquistador que tinha significasse algo... Precisava desesperadamente sair dali, mas como fazer o cavaleiro soltá-la?**

**- Estou esperando. – chamou ele.**

**Ela então levantou o rosto olhando-o fixamente deixando todo o desejo que sentia por ele transparecer. Soltou o casaco que segurava para que caísse no chão e subiu a mão para o pescoço dele como fizera da outra vez aproximando o rosto dele do seu para um beijo.**

**Saga surpreendeu-se com o gesto ousado dela, mas gostou muito.**

**O beijo dessa vez foi mais calmo e terno, sem pressa, com as bocas e línguas numa liberdade total para explorações. Quanto mais se experimentavam mais queriam. Saori colou-se mais ao corpo dele aprofundando o beijo e o contato entre os dois. Aqueles lábios eram tão macios, tão gentis que pareciam acariciá-la durante o beijo.**

**Saga soltou a mão dela que ainda conservava entre a sua e abraçou-a completamente com um braço ao redor da cintura de Saori e a mão nas suas costas.**

**Ela não perdeu tempo, assim que a mão se viu livre subiu automaticamente até a nuca dele para ajudar a outra que puxava o rosto dele cada vez mais de encontro ao seu. Os lábios não se deixavam nem um minuto, o beijo continuava terno e sem pressa fazendo com que seus corações se acelerassem, mas sem que ficassem sem ar. Gostava disso.**

**Saori então segurou uma mecha dos cabelos de Saga e puxou devagar fazendo com que a cabeça dele fosse para trás e interrompendo o beijo. Ele olhou-a confuso.**

**- O que você... – não conseguiu completar a frase porque ela uniu suas bocas novamente para um beijo mais intenso, só que esse não demorou muito e logo ela interrompeu-o novamente do mesmo modo, puxando os cabelos de Saga.**

**- Não vou responder nenhuma pergunta sua. – disse ofegante Saori abraçando-o forte recostando a cabeça no ombro dele e fechando os olhos.**

**Saga só olhava-a junto de si feliz e intrigado ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia o que havia dado a ela coragem para tanta iniciativa, mas não queria perder tempo descobrindo.**

**- Então não devia ter parado – falou baixinho próximo ao ouvido dela fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse suas costas.**

**E começou a beijar o pescoço da moça de leve. Ela ergueu a cabeça do ombro dele e se deliciou com as sensações que os lábios dele em sua pele provocavam. Deslizou as mãos espalmadas pelo peito dele por cima da roupa que usava até chegar numa boa posição e então empurrou-o com toda a força que foi capaz de reunir. O cavaleiro não pôde oferecer a menor resistência por ser pego de surpresa e ela se viu livre dos braços que a prendiam.A vontade que tinha era voltar para os braços de Saga e continuar com as carícias, estava adorando o que ele fazia. Mas não podia, precisavam parar.**

**Enquanto isso ele só a encarava incrédulo. Ela fizera tudo aquilo só para distraí-lo e poder libertar-se? Não podia acreditar nisso.**

**- Por que fez isso?**

**- Isso o que? – perguntou ela em resposta enquanto abaixava-se para recolher o seu casaco e a bolsa que ele deixara cair no chão enquanto se beijavam.**

**- Entendi. Beijou-me só para eu soltá-la e pudesse pegar isso?**

**- Talvez. – respondeu sem olhá-lo e deu-lhe as costas preparando-se para ir embora.**

**- Se entrar na casa de Gêmeos agora, não deixarei que saia.**

**- Não sabia que você usava esse tipo de truque para segurar as mulheres em sua casa. – falou ela provocando-o.**

**- Estou disposto a tudo para não deixar que você vá embora novamente sem qualquer explicação.**

**Ficaram em silêncio, ela de costas para ele impedindo que visse seu rosto porque acreditava que naquele momento não estava em condições de encará-lo, não se queria manter a pose de fria indiferença que se esforçava ao máximo para transparecer na voz.**

**- Acho que não preciso explicar esse tipo de coisa pra você. – foi a resposta dela.**

**- Pare de fingir que não sente nada por mim Saori. Você só irá se machucar e machucar a mim se continuar fugindo desse jeito.**

**- Não estou fugindo. Eu só... eu só...**

**- Só o que?**

**- Eu só quero entrar na casa de Gêmeos, me deixe ir antes que eu me arrependa.**

**Diante do tom de súplica dela, Saga não teve outra escolha.**

**- Vá, não tentarei impedi-la. – disse triste – Mas ainda acho um erro...**

**- Eu também, mas às vezes temos que errar um pouco. – fez uma pausa – Obrigada.**

**- Não agradeça. Deixei que você fosse embora hoje, da próxima vez não serei condescendente e você não vai poder fugir.**

**- Eu já disse que... ahhh... – soltou um longo suspiro, não queria discutir com ele – Estou cansada, vamos logo embora.**

**- Vamos? Já estou na minha casa.**

**- Por isso mesmo, é sua casa e não minha. Não sei exatamente em que direção fica o quarto.**

**- Em que direção fica... ? – a pergunta morreu nos lábios devido ao sorriso que se abria neles à medida que compreendia as implicações daquela frase. "Então ela..." não completou o pensamento porque assim que olhou para onde ela estava viu que desaparecera.**

**Entrou apressado na casa de Gêmeos dirigindo-se a seus aposentos na certeza de que a encontraria nesse caminho. Mas apesar de andar muito rápido, não conseguira alcançá-la, sequer a vira em qualquer lugar. "Será mesmo que..." Chegou em seus aposentos.**

**A porta estava aberta e as luzes acesas, claro sinal de que alguém estava ali. Entrou e a primeira coisa que viu foi o casaco de Saori jogado displicentemente sobre o sofá juntamente com a bolsa. Sim, ela estava ali.**

**Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado e sorriu. "Talvez ela esteja mesmo cansada, melhor deixar que tome seu banho sozinha" Sentou-se numa poltrona e tirou o paletó jogando-o perto do casado dela. Tirou os calçados e as meias para logo em seguida desabotoar os primeiros três botões da camisa que usava.**

**Fazia aquilo para dar privacidade à Saori, não queria ser apressado demais a ponto de assustá-la ou inibi-la. Estava deixando as coisas nas mãos dela, quando achasse que o queria era só chamá-lo ou vir até ele. Afinal de contas, a parte mais difícil já havia passado, ela estava ali. Fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça na poltrona, mas extremamente atento a qualquer barulho ou movimento. Por isso ouviu quando o chuveiro foi desligado, e foi só o que ouviu. Depois não percebeu qualquer movimento, qualquer som durante alguns minutos. Abriu os olhos de repente, onde estaria Saori?**

**Quando tentou levantar para saber onde a moça encontrava-se, mãos suaves pousaram sobre seus ombros impedindo o movimento e ele olhou para trás rapidamente, surpreso pela presença dela ali. Como conseguira chegar tão perto dele sem que percebesse? Ela riu baixinho.**

**- Calma Saga, eu não vou fugir.**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**Nota da Autora: Peço desculpas por adiar um momento inevitável novamente, mas acreditem, estou fazendo de tudo para que fique o melhor possível. Só que é preciso um pouquinho de paciência.**

**Obrigada por ler**

**Próximo capítulo amanhã!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**TRY – CAPÍTULO 4**

**Ela estava ali, de pé atrás da poltrona com os cabelos soltos ainda úmidos do banho vestindo somente o roupão de Saga que encontrara enquanto procurava uma toalha para se secar.**

**- Você estava demorando. – disse ele meio embevecido olhando para o rosto dela.**

**Ficou vermelha por causa do modo como ele estava olhando-a, não estava acostumada a esse tipo de olhar que ainda não sabia dizer se era desejo ou admiração. De qualquer forma, não estava mesmo era acostumada com os olhos de Saga.**

**- Sente-se direito, sei que você está cansado como eu estava – e delicadamente forçou-o a voltar a encostar as costas no encosto da poltrona mantendo as mãos sobre os ombros dele.**

**- Estava? Não está mais?**

**- Shhhh... – fez ela pedindo silêncio – Não quero saber de perguntas.**

**Começou a massageá-lo nos ombros, sentia que ele estava um pouco tenso por isso tentava ser suave ao máximo nos movimentos. Ele soltou um gemido e depois um suspiro.**

**- Isso é bom. – falou enquanto fechava os olhos e se entregava ao prazer de estar sendo massageado por ela.**

**Saori sorriu diante disso, a sensação de ter total e exclusivo controle sobre um homem como Saga da maneira como estava fazendo era algo muito bom, sentia-se extremamente poderosa como jamais imaginou. Começou a intensificar a massagem agora não se detendo somente aos ombros, mas principalmente à base do pescoço onde sentia que os músculos estavam rígidos demais, o que indicava tensão acumulada. Foi sentindo que ele relaxava sob seus dedos e então começou a ousar mais nos movimentos, agora visivelmente não eram simples massagens, mas sim carícias. Com movimentos circulares vagarosos ela desceu do pescoço dele para o começo do peito, com as mãos espalmadas introduziu-as sob o tecido da camisa que ele usava deliciando-se com a firmeza dos músculos e surpreendendo-se com a maciez da pele dele. Inclinou-se um pouco em direção a Saga para poder descer um pouco mais as palmas pelo tórax, foi quando as mãos dele prenderam as delas de encontro à sua pele impedindo a continuidade da carícia.**

**- O que foi? Não gosta? – perguntou ela.**

**- Sim, gosto demais. – falou ele rouco.**

**Ela então aproximou a boca do ouvido dele e perguntou baixinho:**

**- Então por que não me deixa continuar?**

**- Porque você está me deixando louco.**

**Saga virou a cabeça para trás olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela. Não precisou dizer nada, ela foi de encontro à boca dele e beijou-o deliciando-se mais uma vez com o gosto que ele tinha, mas não podia se estender no beijo e logo separou os lábios. Retirou as mãos de dentro da camisa dele e endireitou-se, pegou uma mão dele puxou-o querendo que levantasse.**

**- Vem.**

**- Para onde?**

**- Para um banho, não quero você cansado essa noite.**

**Ele a acompanhou sorrindo. Um banho a dois sempre era excitante.**

**Entraram no banheiro e foram direto para o box parando na entrada, ela virou-se de frente para ele e começou a desabotoar o restante dos botões da camisa dele. Não conseguiu evitar um suspiro de admiração quando contemplou o peito inteiramente nu, mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto observava cheia de desejo cada detalhe daquele monumento em forma de homem.**

**- Se continuar me olhando desse jeito eu não respondo por mim. – falou ele num tom divertido para tirar ela da espécie de transe que estava.**

**- A... acho melhor você fazer isso. – disse ela meio ofegante.**

**- Mas você está indo tão bem. – argumentou ele de forma encantadora**

**Ela ficou levemente vermelha e baixou o olhar evitando fitá-lo, depois riu baixinho e disse mais firmemente.**

**- É melhor você fazer isso. Vou ver outras coisas.**

**- Como assim? Não vai tomar banho comigo?**

**Levantou o rosto sorrindo e levou uma mão à face dele acariciando-o.**

**- Eu já tomei banho. – falou suavemente.**

**- Mas você pode...**

**- Shhhh... – interrompeu ela colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dele para calá-lo, ele beijou o dedo e a moça suspirou – Tome seu banho Saga, quero ver outras coisas enquanto isso.**

**- Que outras coisas? – desconfiou ele.**

**- Quantas vezes preciso repetir que não vou fugir? Só quero ver umas coisas, assunto feminino.**

**- E vai me deixar sozinho?**

**- Você vai sobreviver – falou rindo.**

**E dito isso nem quis ouvir mais nada, passou por ele e saiu do banheiro deixando-o só e incrédulo. "O que ela pretende?"**

**Assim que ela fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si suspirou. "Nossa! Ele é de tirar o fôlego!" Mas só quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado é que deixou a porta e avançou pelo corredor. Provavelmente o quarto ficava naquela direção. Parou quando se viu entre duas portas e estranhou, deveria haver somente um quarto naquela casa. Então lembrou-se de um detalhe: Kanon morava com Saga, um dos quartos pertencia ao irmão.**

**Agora vinha a pergunta séria: qual dos dois quartos era o de Saga?**

**Perguntar pra ele nem pensar, não queria ele por perto agora. Teria que verificar por si mesma. "O que temos atrás da porta número um?" Abriu uma das portas e procurou o interruptor para acender a luz, era um quarto arrumado de decoração tipicamente masculina, podia ser de qualquer um dos dois. Olhou mais atentamente e procurou qualquer indício que indicasse a quem pertencia aquele aposento quando notou uma caixa grande e dourada no canto mais afastado da porta. Uma armadura. Olhou mais atentamente os entalhes que enfeitavam a caixa e logo identificou a quem pertencia. "Parece que a ganhadora é a porta número dois." Apagou a luz e fechou a porta, dirigiu-se para o outro quarto com a certeza de que era o que estava procurando. E não se decepcionou com o que encontrou. "Isso vai ser interessante"**

**Saga estava sorrindo, na verdade não conseguia parar de sorrir desde que Saori o deixara. Resolvera que ela tomaria controle de tudo e fizesse as coisas como mais a agradava, deveria ir devagar com ela senão a assustaria. Mas aquela demora estava deixando-o inquieto, ainda mais quando tentava pensar no que ela estaria fazendo agora. "Assunto feminino. O que isso quer dizer?" indagou-se enquanto desligava o chuveiro e saída do box. Então percebeu que não havia toalha ou roupões no banheiro, Saori levara o único. Como faria para ir ao seu quarto? "Vai ter que ser assim mesmo" Pensando assim saiu do banheiro, nu, e andou devagar até seu quarto.**

**Abriu a porta e foi brindado com um espetáculo singular, a mais densa penumbra proporcionada pelas luzes de diversas velas espalhadas pelo quarto todo. "Mais romântico impossível" E entrou no aposento procurando Saori em meio as sombras lançadas pelas claridade tremeluzente das velas. Parou aos pés da cama e ainda nem sinal da moça.**

**De repente sentiu algo macio envolver-lhe os ombros.**

**- Pensei que não vinha mais. – falou uma voz suave.**

**Era Saori atrás dele cobrindo suas costas com uma toalha macia. Virou-se para ela e o que viu foi a mulher mais sensual que já tivera diante de si. Usando somente uma camisa que mal lhe chegava às coxas e alguns botões abertos, que reconheceu como dele, estava ela iluminada pela luz das chamas com os cabelos úmidos caindo por seus ombros e costas, olhar cheio de desejo e um sorriso nos lábios mais do que provocante.**

**Ela começou com movimentos delicados usando a toalha para absorver as gotículas d'água que escorriam pelo peito dele, eram movimentos nem tão rápidos nem tão lentos. Os olhos dela não se desviavam do que fazia e os dele não se desviavam dela. Foi fazendo assim até que resolveu levar a tarefa a sério, retirou a toalha dos ombros dele e começou a secá-lo não só no peito mas nos braços, no abdômen, adorou principalmente ter que circundar a cintura dele. Tentava não olhar para o membro de Saga, não sabia porque, só não queria olhar agora. De repente ela percebeu algo, olhou para cima e encontrou-o observando-a com um brilho de indisfarçável desejo nos olhos.**

**- Por que está tão quieto? Não me sinto confortável com seus silêncios.**

**- Quer que eu diga algo?**

**- Seria muito bom.**

**Saga apenas sorriu.**

**- O que deseja ouvir?**

**- Algumas respostas se não for muito incômodo. – falou ela com um certo enigma na voz e não disfarçando o sarcasmo por trás da cortesia.**

**Segurou a mão dele e puxou-o para que a seguisse até a cama, chegando lá empurrou-o de encontro ao colchão, gesto que o cavaleiro não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Ela então foi para cima dele lentamente, tomando o cuidado para não encostar sua pele na dele. Com o rosto a centímetros do seu e apoiando seu peso nas mãos espalmadas sobre a cama, Saori apenas encarava aqueles olhos azuis, queria gravar o brilho deles, as nuances do rosto de Saga, tudo que pudesse para ter pra sempre. Sabia que um dia não o teria mais, então queria guardar aquele momento pra sempre.**

**- E então? O que estamos esperando? – perguntou ele com a voz rouca tentando induzi-la a soltar o desejo que via arder naquele olhar.**

**- Eu disse que queria algumas respostas. – ela então desviou seus olhos para o peito dele, sentou-se sobre ele tentando ignorar o membro rígido que encostava em sua pélvis. – Primeiro: por que estava na limusine?**

"**O que ela está fazendo?"**

**- Queria uma carona de volta pra casa.**

**- Mesmo? – ela começou a acariciar o peito dele, debruçou-se então sobre ele novamente e começou a beijar seu pescoço, ainda contra a pele dele continuou as perguntas – Como sabia que eu estava indo embora?**

**- Vi você pegar seu casaco na saída, não precisa ser gênio pra saber o que isso indica.**

**- Hum... e por que não ficou na festa? – ela começou a descer os lábios numa carícia provocante pela base do pescoço em direção ao peito.**

**- Acho que já respondi essa pergunta.**

**- E eu não acreditei. – ela então chupou um dos mamilos dele e sentiu-o mexer-se sob seu corpo, levantou a cabeça encontrando o olhar dele novamente – Por que não fez como o escorpião e colocou suas "garras" numa linda mulher na festa? – a ênfase sarcástica não passou despercebida.**

**- E quem disse que não coloquei minhas "garras" numa linda mulher? – falou meio confuso com o assunto da conversa.**

**- Sei... – voltou o olhar para o peito dele e começou a lamber o outro mamilo agora com um pouco mais de força e determinação, sentiu a pele dele tremer e sentiu-se satisfeita – Por que está tão passivo?**

**- Porque quero ver o que você fará. – falou divertido. Sabia que a moça estaria estranhando as rédeas da situação em sua mão, mas queria descobrir o que Saori gostava de fazer, o que a agradava. E para esse tipo de descoberta é necessário que ela aja de acordo com seus instintos, de acordo com seu tempo.**

**Ela voltou à posição normal de modo que ele tivesse uma boa visão de seu corpo, mas ainda sentindo o membro dele roçando agradavelmente em sua parte mais íntima. Esse contato em especial estava excitando aos dois cada vez mais. Então, um por um, Saori começou a abrir os botões da camisa que usava não desviando o olhar nem por um segundo sequer do rosto de Saga. Foi com muita satisfação, e um pouco de embaraço, que observou os olhos dele escurecerem de desejo ao contemplá-la completamente nua sobre ele. Na verdade ela mais que sentiu do que viu o desejo que se intensificava nele despontar em forma de excitação numa parte peculiar que estava deixando-a ansiosa pelo contato.**

**Debruçou-se novamente sobre ele juntando seus corpos para um beijo faminto. Quanto mais experimentava os lábios dele, mais queria daquele sabor, daquela maciez. A língua dele era tão deliciosa e tão segura do que fazia, os braços fortes envolvendo suas costas fazia com que o contato de suas peles fosse cada vez maior. Os lábios dele então começaram a contornar seu rosto beijando-o em direção ao pescoço, ela fechou os olhos e só aproveitou o arrepio gostoso que descia pela sua espinha em sentir aqueles beijos sobre sua pele. Inclinou-se um pouco para permitir que tivesse acesso a mais de seu pescoço, seu colo e... Então lembrou-se onde aqueles beijos iam acabar e afastou-se bruscamente.**

**Escutou-o rir e então foi puxada de encontrou ao peito dele, sentia o queixo dele sobre sua cabeça e as mãos que acariciavam suas costas. O que ele estaria pensando agora? Não entendia direito porque tivera aquela reação ao sentir que os lábios dele chegariam aos seus seios, simplesmente quando dera por si havia se afastado. Agora ele a acariciava, não queria sentir-se assim, como uma garotinha assustada.**

**- Como pensei. Devagar... – falou ele com aquela voz profunda que a fazia estremecer sempre.**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**Nota da autora: o capítulo está curto eu sei, e atrasei mais uma vez a parte interessante.**

**Podem me matar mais tarde se quiserem...mas sinceramente...sei o que estou fazendo e arranjar inspiração para conciliar a sensualidade natural do geminiano com a inexperiência da reencarnação da deusa não é nada fácil. Claro que as coisas demoram um pouco. Só que a noite é uma criança e vou terminar essa fic logo porque já estou achando-a longa demais.**

**Obrigada a todos pelos elogios (bem como as ameaças de morte de alguns), vocês me ajudam muito.**

**Espero não desapontá-los e colocar o próximo capítulo o mais breve possível no ar. Eu sinceramente achei esse capítulo muito ruim...a parte do final ficou meio "coisa estranha" pra mim, não sei pra vcs. Só sei que estou melhorando no próximo...talvez tenha sido só um momento de falta de inspiração. De qualquer forma...vou persistir, tenho que achar um jeito de juntar esse dois!**

**Mas o que posso fazer se quero mesmo o Saga é pra mim! '**

**Beijos**


	5. Capítulo 5

**TRY – Capítulo 5**

**Sentia o peito dele mover-se sob seu rosto conforme o ritmo da respiração, se conseguisse concentrar-se um pouquinho que fosse no coração dele em vez do seu próprio que batia como louco poderia notar que ele também estava com os batimentos cardíacos levemente alterados.**

**- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – disse ele baixinho de forma carinhosa pois sabia que no momento ela deveria estar meio confusa.**

**- Sim. – foi a resposta mais murmurada do que falada propriamente.**

**- Onde conseguiu todas essas velas?**

**- Adivinha.**

**- Não sei... – respondeu levemente divertido – Tem muitos lugares.**

**Saori então riu um pouco estremecendo sobre o peito de Saga. Não acreditava que ele estava fazendo esse tipo de pergunta.**

**- Como assim "muitos lugares" ? Onde você acha que dá pra encontrar a essa hora da noite?**

**- Não é óbvio? Com certeza você subiu até a casa de Virgem e assaltou o estoque do indiano.**

**Ela não resistiu mais e soltou uma gargalhada. Como ele podia ser tão sexy em um minuto e no outro ser tão engraçado? Levantou o rosto para encará-lo ainda sorrindo do que Saga dissera, subiu uma das mãos até o rosto do cavaleiro e acariciou-o divertindo-se com a expressão de pura inocência presente naquele rosto que tanto gostava. "Como pode ser tão lindo?"**

**- Quer dizer que acredita mesmo que eu possa ter passado por duas casas zodiacais, vasculhado e assaltado as coisas de Shaka e depois voltado para cá e preparado tudo isso antes de você sair do banho?**

**- Eu voltei do mundo dos mortos não voltei? Tudo é possível!**

**Não se agüentou novamente e começou a rir sem parar, rolou para o lado mantendo-se abraçada à ele só que ainda rindo.**

**- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso!**

**Saga aproximou seu rosto do dela e falou junto ao ouvido de forma muito provocante:**

**- Quer que eu te belisque pra você acreditar?**

**Ela empurrou-o para o lado e continuou rindo baixinho.**

**- Nem vem Saga. – sentou-se e ficou contemplando o corpo perfeito nu sobre a cama, a brincadeira jovial cedendo lugar ao desejo de antes.**

**- Então vem você! – nem deu tempo para ela assimilar do que ele estava falando, puxou-a novamente de encontro a si calando qualquer palavra com um beijo apaixonado e abraçando-a de modo possessivo.**

**No começo ela não esperava por aquilo, mas a boca dele era tão boa, tinha um gosto tão bom que qualquer outro pensamento simplesmente desaparecia de sua cabeça. Só conseguia corresponder ao beijo, explorar cada vez mais intimamente aquela maciez que os lábios ávidos tanto ofereciam. As línguas se tocando, se acariciando, se envolvendo, se aprisionando, se provocando e provocando a ambos num contato sublime.**

**Parecia que tinha conseguido, ela estava praticamente relaxada em seus braços e agora correspondia com energia ao beijo. Quando começou a beijá-la instantes atrás ela recuou, parecia que havia se assustado com algo, talvez as carícias estivessem indo rápido demais. Queria que ela acompanhasse cada toque, cada beijo, exultasse com suas carícias e pedisse por mais, era assim que gostava. E isso exigia que as coisas se desenvolvessem mais lentamente para que desse tempo para tanto a mente dela quanto o corpo aproveitarem ao máximo aquele momento, aquelas sensações. Somente assim tinha certeza de que ela estaria totalmente envolvida, totalmente tomada pelo desejo. Começara a falar sobre as velas porque queria quebrar a tensão e confusão que sabia estar se formando na cabeça dela, conseguira arrancar boas risadas dela e o bom humor eliminou qualquer pensamento para longe. Então voltou à sedução, queria estimulá-la ao máximo, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia deixar nem um pouco de espaço para que Saori pensasse, sabia que aquele beijo tomaria conta de cada célula dela, toda a entrega que demonstrava ao corresponder era real, podia sentir isso. E onde há entrega total, não existe espaço para divagações ou distrações, somente o desejo.**

**O beijo continuou ardente e sedento por mais um tempo até que ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e afastou-o delicadamente para que pudesse contemplá-lo totalmente transfigurado pela paixão. O que viu nos olhos daquela mulher simplesmente despertou algo dentro dele, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos azuis agora escuros de puro êxtase, aquilo redefiniu o verbo desejar. Devagar rolou com Saori nos braços até que ficasse sobre ela e então começou a beijar todo o rosto dela começando com as faces passando para os olhos que agora estavam fechados numa entrega total dos sentidos, a testa, o queixo, contornando a mandíbula dela em direção ao ouvido onde brincou com o lóbulo macio usando a língua. Então falou com os lábios roçando de leve a orelha delicada:**

**- Vou ir devagar dessa vez...**

**Um arrepio gostoso desceu do estômago para sua virilha. Já gostava da voz do geminiano, ele falando tão perto e rouco daquele jeito simplesmente deixou seu corpo exultante! E antes que entendesse direito o que havia escutado sentiu os lábios dele descerem pelo seu pescoço distribuindo pequenos beijos ternos, percorrendo sem pressa a distância entre o começo de seu rosto e o começo de seu ombro. Começou a sentir que ele usava mais a língua durante os beijos, fazendo com que se tornassem mais molhados, mais sensuais e mais maravilhosos. Ele mordeu de leve uma parte do ombro dela e riu satisfeito com o gemido que ouviu-a soltar.**

"**Zeus! O que ele está fazendo com meu corpo?" Sentia uma das mãos de Saga contornar carinhosamente sua cintura enquanto a outra brincava com seus cabelos e afagava seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que os lábios dele desciam pelo seu pescoço em direção ao seu ombro. Gemeu baixinho ao sentir os dentes dele roçarem sua pele numa mordida carinhosa e deliciosamente excitante. Depois disso ouviu-o rir e começar a descer os lábios pelo seu colo fazendo-a sentir além dos beijos a língua que arriscava pequenas lambidas enquanto a boca ainda achava-se colada à pele nos beijos. Isso estava começando a enlouquecê-la, sentia-se em chamas e se mexia tentando ao mesmo tempo dar mais acesso para os lábios de Saga em sua pele e aprofundar aquela sensação gostosa que surgia com as carícias.**

**A mão dele que achava-se sobre sua cintura circundou-a colocando-se atrás dela, subindo pelas costas da moça, coisa que fez o corpo dela automaticamente envergar levantando-se alguns centímetros da cama ao mesmo tempo que o rosto do cavaleiro se enterrava de vez entre os seios dela. Era isso que esperava, aproveitou e beijou todo aquele vale entre os montes macios e foi subindo novamente seguindo aquela linha até chegar ao queixo dela. Com a mão nas costas esguias sustentando-a perto de seu rosto, afastou-se um pouco para olhá-la. "Ainda de olhos fechados heim!" E sorrindo depositou-a novamente na cama enquanto fazia o caminho inverso do queixo dela para os seios.**

**Saori abriu os olhos e contemplou extasiada os cabelos de Saga que se espalhavam pelas costas dele além de caírem sobre si mesma como uma cascata azul. Como gostava daqueles cabelos! Começou a acariciá-los de leve porque sentia suas forças falharem diante do desejo que aumentava cada vez mais.**

**- PELOS DEUSES! – gritou Saori de repente abraçando a cabeça de Saga firmemente junto a si.**

**O cavaleiro embora deliciado com a reação dela continuou chupando avidamente o bico de um dos seios que mantinha em seus lábios, às vezes lambendo, às vezes passando os dentes de leve numa brincadeira perigosa que fazia o corpo macio que tinha sob si serpentear em puro delírio. Se não se controlasse acabaria explodindo de prazer, estava ficando cada vez mais excitado com os gemidos dela, com os movimentos altamente sensuais que aquelas formas deliciosas executavam sob seus carinhos. Queria provocá-la mais.**

**Retirou a mão das costas dela e desceu a mesma pela barriga de Saori em direção à virilha enquanto abocanhava agora o bico do outro seio redobrando a firmeza e energia com que o sugava, mordiscava e lambia. Sentia os braços dela em volta de sua cabeça apertarem-no delicadamente mais junto de si devido às sensações que estava fazendo-a experimentar, divertia-se com isso. Quando seus dedos tocaram a região entre as coxas, ela uniu as coxas de forma firme e rápida. Saga deixou o seio que chupava e levantou a cabeça para olhar bem fundo nos muito abertos olhos azuis da moça.**

**- Algum problema? – perguntou inocentemente sarcástico.**

**- Eu...eu... – não conseguia juntar as palavras para dizer algo, só ofegava, decidiu-se então – Não... – e lentamente separou as pernas para permitir que a carícia dele avançasse, estava excitada e queria mais do que nunca ser saciada, e somente ele poderia fazê-lo.**

**- Que bom... – sorrindo voltou a baixar a cabeça e continuar o que fazia nos seios dela enquanto lentamente avançava sua mão pela pélvis de Saori.**

**Sentiu o calor e a umidade deliciosa que indicava o grau de excitação em que ela se encontrava, quase perdeu o controle por sabê-la tão pronta. Usando somente as pontas dos dedos, mas de modo firme começou a acariciá-la naquela parte tão íntima, Saori ofegava e sentia uma espécie de tensão invadir seu corpo conforme os movimentos que Saga executava naquela área tão sensível. Ele queria vê-la, levantou a cabeça e aproximou seus rostos ficando a centímetros de distância, sentia em suas faces o ar quente que ela expirava com dificuldade devido às sensações que a dominavam, isso o fazia querer estimulá-la mais e mais.**

**- Abra os olhos linda... – disse rouco.**

**Ela só conseguiu entreabri-los, mas foi o suficiente para ele divisar exatamente a paixão presente neles. Moveu seus dedos acompanhando a linha da fenda feminina devagar e ela gemeu cerrando os dentes e olhos, apertando os braços que se encontravam envolvendo o pescoço do cavaleiro. Fez o caminho inverso agora subindo até sentir uma pequena elevação macia de pele sob seus dedos. "Aqui" pensou satisfeito. Apertou levemente ali e sentiu o corpo dela tremer, então começou a massageá-lo em pequenos círculos.**

**- Sa... Sa... Saga! – gemeu Saori por entre os dentes chamando-o enquanto o abraçava mais forte colando ainda mais seu corpo ao dele, não sabia se poderia continuar sentindo aquela sensação de estar tremendo por dentro e então fechou as pernas prendendo a mão dele que ficou imóvel.**

**O geminiano acomodou o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro dela e riu baixinho só pra ela escutar.**

**- Você gosta...**

**Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e tentava acalmar-se, mas tanto seu coração quanto sua respiração simplesmente recusava-se a se acalmar. Sentia que aquela sensação que as carícias criavam eram demais para seu corpo, mas agora que pararam parecia que seu corpo clamava por mais, por continuar... Afastou as coxas mais uma vez e as carícias de Saga recomeçaram bem como os gemidos que tentava conter cerrando firmemente os lábios. Saga então cobriu os lábios dela com os seus para um beijo sensual. Dessa vez pareciam que iriam devorar-se num beijo tal o empenho com que ela se entregava e com que ele correspondia, as línguas se enroscando e buscando mais e mais contato entre as bocas. Ela tentava extravasar toda a energia que os dedos dele estavam despertando nela naquele beijo, sentia o corpo todo mole e ao mesmo tempo cheio de vigor, cheio de urgência.**

**Quis ir mais além, sentia a temperatura da feminilidade dela aumentar e então desceu um pouco os dedos abandonando a elevação macia, mas estranhamente rígida de pele para encontrar a abertura úmida de Saori. Ela abriu de repente os olhos interrompendo o beijo quando um dedo dele encostou na entrada, ia dizer algo mas não teve tempo, ele introduziu o dedo e um alto gemido saiu da garganta dela. Então ele começou a movimentá-lo devagar retirando-o e introduzindo-o novamente pela abertura macia e agradavelmente apertada. Saori gemia cada vez mais alto e abraçava-o mais forte, fechou as pernas como que para reter a mão dele ali mas nem isso parou os movimentos que ele executava e que ganhavam mais rapidez. Ela então aproximou a boca do ouvido de Saga.**

**- Maisss... – mais gemeu do que falou ofegante ao mesmo tempo que movia os quadris em direção à mão dele acompanhando o movimento do dedo que penetrava-a.**

**O cavaleiro quase enlouqueceu com isso, sua excitação alcançando intensidade e urgência nunca antes atingida. Não sabia o que ela tinha, a voz, o corpo, os movimentos, mas tudo o excitava. Queria possuí-la agora mesmo, a muito custo conteve-se, queria senti-la mais... Introduziu então outro dedo enquanto aumentava a firmeza e o ritmo da penetração. Os gemidos aumentaram de intensidade enquanto os braços delicados aplicavam grande pressão sobre as costas de Saga trazendo-o mais para junto de si, sentia que estava perto de explodir, seu corpo queimava e movia os quadris de encontro à mão dele para aprofundar mais a penetração, sentia uma extrema necessidade de aplacar o fogo que a consumia e os dedos dele pareciam ser a única coisa que chegavam perto de satisfazê-la.**

**Ela estava perto do auge, sentia o corpo vibrar rígido junto de si e começou a fazer mais rápido, o movimento dos quadris dela tentando aprofundar a penetração dos dedos era um sinal mais do que claro de que ela ansiava por mais. Então as coxas dela uniram-se com força prendendo os dedos dele dentro da abertura, impossibilitando que a mão se movesse. Gritou com o rosto próximo dele fechando os olhos enquanto o corpo tremia em espasmos, o quadril movendo-se enquanto as coxas prendiam os dedos em si. Saga beijou-a querendo sentir a energia que percorria o corpo dela em êxtase. Incapaz de raciocinar ela exigiu mais dos lábios dele, buscou a língua de Saga com a sua e enroscando-a trouxe-a para dentro de sua boca para aprisioná-la com os lábios para depois começar a chupá-la com vigor. Ele jamais havia experimentado isso, e era tão bom...**

**O corpo dela começava já a amolecer e os espasmos desaparecerem, os movimentos aos poucos foram parando, as coxas se afastando, os braços afrouxando o aperto e a boca deixando sua língua livre para um beijo menos faminto e mais terno. Manteve-a junto de si sem abandonar aqueles lábios nem sequer um segundo. Devagar os movimentos lentos das línguas se acariciando e dos lábios se movendo-se um sobre o outro foram contagiando todo o corpo dela que se acalmava. Saori separou os lábios então para respirar e deixando seu corpo abandonado sob o de Saga. Ele então começou a beijá-la no queixo com ternura descendo depois pelo pescoço até o colo enquanto retirava os dedos, eles estavam molhados pelo orgasmo dela, aproveitou-os já ali e voltou a acariciá-la, agora deslizando os dedos mais facilmente por aquela fenda quente e molhada. Os beijos então foram descendo até os seios dela terminando com os lábios dele envolvendo um dos mamilos endurecidos pelo prazer para sugá-lo suavemente, depois passou para o outro fazendo com que o corpo dela exultasse mais ainda.**

**Ele levantou o rosto e aproximou-o do dela deixando que a cabeça descansasse na curva do pescoço esguio. Saori só o abraçou com carinho mantendo os corpos colados.**

**- Saga... – chamou-o suavemente.**

**- Hum...**

**- Quero te agradecer.**

**- Agradecer? – ele franziu o cenho e levantou a cabeça para olhá-la.**

**- Sim – respondeu ela enquanto uma de suas mãos descia até o membro extremamente rígido dele envolvendo-o com os dedos delicadamente, então respondeu sorrindo vê-lo gemer e fechar os olhos – Agradecer.**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**Nota da autora: ahhhh...gente...primeira parte dos "finalmentes" pronta e entregue. **_Juli.chan_** – obrigada por "gentilmente" exigir o hentai, tah entregue! (pelo menos uma parte né!) **_Petit Ange_** – agradeço as ameaças de morte e a paciência, bem como os elogios claro **_Elindrah_** – esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior que o anterior e teve mais ação, dei uma chance pro geminiano nessa, mas daqui pra frente só vai dar a Saori dominando a situação...sabe como é...tem que ter um pouco de equilíbrio **_Lulu-lilits_** – dessa vez eu parei um pouco com os joguinhos e fui mais pra ação. Siiiim, aproveitei a sua pergunta sacana sobre de onde a Saori tirou as velas no começo desse capítulo. Achei muito engraçado e tinha me esquecido de evidenciar de onde ela pode ter arranjado. Deixo por conta da imaginação o resto... Milagre! Vc foi uma das poucas que disse que a "enrolação" não estava sendo tão ruim assim...muito obrigada moça pelo apoio **_Aurora de Aquário_** – Parece que você acertou mesmo! Não consegui escapar nesse capítulo...bem...quase...mas com certeza o próximo vai ser "melhor" (dependendo do ponto de vista, do meu com certeza vai ser pior pq o trabalho que vai dar não vai ser moleza...se já me matei pra fazer essa preliminar aqui, imagine a ação propriamente dita?...ai...Seja o que os Deuses quiserem!)**

**Beijos pra todos que leram a "enrolação" até aqui e não se preocupem, não pretendo fazê-los "morrer na praia". Obrigada pelos elogios, eles ajudam muuuito mesmo, na verdade são a segunda melhor parte de se escrever uma fic (a primeira claro que é ver nossas idéias pra todo mundo apreciar).**


	6. Capítulo 6

**TRY – Capítulo 6**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**Ela dissera que queria agradecer, mas não tinha bem certeza se era isso realmente que ela pretendia.**

**- Se você fizer qualquer movimento, garanto que será seu último! – ameaçou-o antes de começar.**

**Com beijos carinhosos distribuído por toda a extensão do tórax dele ela parecia querer dividir sua atenção, pois ao contrário dos lábios, suas mãos realizavam carícias mais ousadas em seu membro. Os dedos delicados circundavam a rigidez do cavaleiro e realizavam movimentos ritmados por toda a extensão arrancando pequenos gemidos que chegavam aos ouvidos atentos da moça, estava prestando total atenção a qualquer reação do corpo dele. Por isso quando seus lábios depositaram um beijo mais firme perto de um dos mamilos de Saga, notou um suspiro. "Interessante" pensou enquanto testava. Devagar ela lambeu o mamilo e ouviu-o inspirar mais forte, parou os movimentos no membro dele e sorriu.**

**Baixou a cabeça e envolveu o tal mamilo com os lábios começando a sugá-lo devagar. Saga começou a gemer mais alto e ela então intensificou a degustação utilizando a língua e os lábios com determinação. Passou para o outro mamilo onde fez o mesmo obtendo igual resposta dos lábios dele. "Ouvi-lo gemer é tão bom" Levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para o mamilo úmido, abriu a boca e cravou os dentes na pele do geminiano ao redor do mamilo, a reação foi imediata. As mãos fortes seguraram a cabeça dela na tentativa de afastá-la, mas quando Saori começou a fechar a boca sem romper o contato da pele com os dentes, os braços perderam qualquer força. Ela aproximou mais ainda os dentes do mamilo e então chupou-o mais uma vez, ele suspirou após sentir que a boca dela deixava aquela parte sensível em paz.**

**- Não me assuste, linda. – falou ofegante – Ahhhh... – gemeu quando sentiu os dedos delicados fecharem-se e pressionarem seu membro com firmeza.**

**- Falei para não se mexer. – disse séria e passou a chupar o outro mamilo enquanto afrouxava o aperto da mão.**

"**Enquanto ela estiver com a mão ali não dá para contrariá-la" Retirou as mãos da cabeça dela e sorriu, aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais interessante. Saori raspou os dentes pelo mamilo, fazendo o corpo dele tremer e os braços fortes envolvê-la apertado como que retendo seus movimentos. Ela fingiu não gostar.**

**- Qual parte do "não se mexa" você não entendeu? – perguntou apertando o membro dele.**

**- Ahhhh... – cerrou os dentes em resposta ao mesmo tempo que desfazia o abraço – Nã...não faça isso...**

**Riu baixinho divertindo-se com o controle que tinha sobre ele, afrouxou mais uma vez os dedos ao redor dele.**

**- Não farei se você não se mexer.**

**Saga encontrava-se excitado e com certeza apertar o centro de sua excitação não devia ser uma sensação muito confortável, não queria machucá-lo. Resolveu compensá-lo por isso. Começou a acariciá-lo devagar e distraidamente com a ponta dos dedos enquanto beijava o peito dele descendo pela pele através do abdômen e aproximando-se da o membro rígido um instante antes de abocanhá-lo pegando-o de surpresa. Achou que poderia estar machucando-o com seus movimentos enquanto o sugava devagar, por isso começou a fazer a língua deslizar por toda a extensão dele. Mantinha uma das mãos segurando a base enquanto chupava. Sentia que em vez de aliviar a tensão dos músculos aquilo fazia com que o membro ficasse mais rígido, mais firme. Aquela carícia estava excitando-a, sentia algo dentro de si começar a esquentar. E quanto mais excitada ficava mais rápido intensificava os movimentos dos lábios descendo e subindo pelo membro pulsante de tesão.**

**Estava começando a perder o controle. A boca dela estava enlouquecendo-o. Precisava pará-la senão acabaria...**

**- Ahhh... – gemeu alto ao sentir uma fisgada quando os lábios macios apertaram-se mais contra o membro chupando-o mais forte.**

**Ficou satisfeita ao ouvi-lo. Estava tentando obter qualquer resposta dele de algum jeito, já que pedira para ele não se mexer. Então as mãos de Saga seguraram sua cabeça e ergueram-na para que seus olhares se encontrassem.**

**- Por que...?**

**- Porque você está me deixando louco e eu não vou conseguir agüentar. – disse rouco e ofegante.**

**Saori só abriu um sorriso de satisfação e disse:**

**- E quem disse que você precisa agüentar?**

**E baixou a cabeça voltando a abocanhar o membro dele agora sugando-o com mais vontade e entusiasmo. Ver o prazer e o desejo estampado nos olhos azuis daquela maneira foi simplesmente gratificante, agora tinha plena certeza de que estava agradando-o. Aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos e a pressão dos lábios quando sentiu que ficava mais rígido e mais quente em suas mãos. E assim continuou conforme o ouvia gemer e murmurar palavras desconexas cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais ofegante até que enfim ele gritou de prazer chegando ao clímax. Ela ficou imóvel ao ouvi-lo, o membro rígido e quente expelindo o líquido resultante do êxtase ainda entre seus lábios, mantinha-o ali até que a tensão que acompanha o gozo terminasse.**

**Depois de alguns instantes, bem devagar, ela começou a lambê-lo saboreando o gosto dele, gostando de ter conseguido dar aquele prazer a ele e não deixando nem uma gota do sêmen escapar-lhe, queria experimentá-lo por inteiro.**

**Somente depois da respiração acalmar um pouco e ele perceber os lábios dela em seu membro permitiu-se abrir os olhos. Gozou com aquele tipo de carinho, e isso era muito bom, mas Saori continuava com os movimentos, embora mais lentos e mais sutis, ainda continuava com aqueles maravilhosos carinhos. Sorriu de pura felicidade, ela realmente estava agradando-o com aquilo. Mas ele queria mais...**

**Com uma das mãos buscou a dela que se encontrava na base de seu membro e delicadamente retirou-a dali, ela parou o que fazia e o encarou. Os olhos azuis pareciam devorá-la...**

**- Vem. – disse ele rouco puxando-a sobre seu corpo.**

**Ela prontamente atendeu ao chamado e colou-se ao corpo másculo esfregando-se enquanto subia até que os rostos ficassem próximos. Saga examinou atentamente o rosto dela. Curiosamente ela sorria... Ele então com a ponta de um dedo encostou num canto da boca dela.**

**- Parece que você conseguiu gostar mais disso do que eu. – disse irônico sem desviar o olhar dos olhos dela.**

**Olhou para o dedo dele e viu a pequena gota que se achava na ponta. Ruborizou-se instantaneamente, um ato reflexo de seu corpo. Abriu um sorriso para tentar eliminar a sensação de timidez que tentava tomar conta dela. Não queria aquele tipo de sentimento, seria tolice de sua parte ficar envergonhada, ainda mais depois do que fizera há pouco.**

**- Não fale esse tipo de coisa. – pediu ela ainda vermelha.**

**- Mas não é verdade? – perguntou com ar inocente e divertido com o embaraço dela.**

**- Eu... – de repente o sorriso se alargou e os olhos da moça tornaram-se maliciosos – Depende...**

**- Depende?**

**- Não tem como eu saber algo assim, Saga... – começou a beijar o pescoço de Saga devagar enquanto continuava – Você é um homem reservado... – mordeu de leve a pele dele e o ouviu suspirar - ...sempre controlado... – subiu os lábios beijando-o até alcançar a orelha - ...diria que você é um mistério... – e os lábios dela se apossaram do lóbulo dele chupando carinhosamente. Sentiu o membro dele roçar enrijecido de encontro a sua pélvis, deliciou-se com isso e continuou a beijá-lo pelo rosto - ...um mistério bom, mas um mistério... – lambeu os lábios dele – Mas voltando a primeira pergunta, é difícil saber a verdade... – a mão delicada subiu até o queixo dele e ergueu-o para poder beijá-lo e começar a lamber cada pedaço de pele que os olhos enigmáticos dela avistava - ...preciso de provas...**

**- Provas? – apesar de gostar dos carinhos não entendia o que ela estava dizendo.**

**- Sim... provas... – foi em direção a outra orelha e lambeu o lóbulo de leve continuando – ...algo que indique o quanto você gostou do que fiz... – com a ponta da língua ela contornou a orelha dele - ...assim posso comparar com o quanto eu gostei do que fiz... – depositou um beijo atrás da orelha - ...e assim saber se é verdade que eu consegui apreciar mais. Você entende? – mordeu de leve o lóbulo ouvindo-o gemer e apertá-la junto de si.**

**- Hum... agora entendo... – Saga sorriu diante da compreensão de onde ela queria chegar, resolveu entrar no jogo – Realmente não tem como comparar no momento... – ele então abaixou a cabeça e começou a beijá-la no ombro e começo do pescoço – O que você quer é que eu mostre o quanto gostei certo? – e prosseguiu com os beijos pelo pescoço até alcançar o queixo dela.**

**Saori riu de pura satisfação.**

**- Não Saga. – e olhou-o bem dentro dos olhos – Eu quero você.**

**Ele abriu um sorriso e falou bem humorado:**

**- Que coincidência! É exatamente o que eu pretendo te dar...**

**E beijou-a apaixonadamente numa carícia de lábios e línguas até que o ar faltasse aos pulmões e tivessem que afastar-se por um instante enquanto se olhavam cheios de desejo com os rostos tão próximos que acabavam respirando o mesmo ar. Aquela proximidade era tão gostosa quanto excitante. Ela foi mais rápida e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço trazendo-o para junto de si retomando o beijo com mais vontade e paixão.**

**Aquilo estava deixando-a atordoada e cada vez mais agitada, abraçava-o cada vez mais forte estreitando o contado dos corpos. Adorava sentir o calor gostoso da pele dele junto a sua, o gosto inebriante da boca dele, a maciez da língua e dos lábios e pareciam querer devorá-la e ao mesmo tempo ser devorados por ela.**

**Uma das mãos fortes em suas costas desceu até alcançar as nádegas dela e então apertá-la fazendo com que sentisse mais completamente o grau de excitação em que ele se encontrava. Ela gemeu e buscou um pouco de ar interrompendo o beijo, enquanto próximo do seu ouvido ele murmurava sensual:**

**- Quer mais de mim?**

**- O que você acha? – respondeu ela movendo os quadris tentadoramente contra a pélvis dele.**

**A mão sobre as nádegas desceu para uma das coxas, e enquanto deitava-a de costas ficando por cima dela afastava suas pernas para facilitar o acesso. Encostou o membro na entrada e olhou para os olhos da moça. "Preciso ir devagar, ela pode ser..."**

**- Por que a hesitação? – perguntou ela confusa com a interrupção, mas tinha uma leve idéia do porque.**

**- Porque você é virg... ahhhh – gemeu sem conseguir terminar o que dizia. Saori enlaçou-o com as pernas fazendo o membro rígido começasse a penetrá-la.**

**- ...não...não sou mais... – disse ofegante Saori enquanto tentava acostumar-se com aquela parte dele dentro de si. Agira por puro impulso, estava excitada e achava que isso a satisfaria, mas agora não sabia o que fazer. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia um desconforto pela penetração, achava-se com vontade de mais só que temia que o desconforto continuasse.**

**Saga cerrou os dentes e a muito custo tentava controlar-se. Ficou imóvel esperando que ela relaxasse um pouco. Com certeza aquele ato fora um impulso porque a sentia rígida e tensa de encontro a si. Queria ter ido devagar, começado aos poucos, mas agora isso seria impossível, achava-se quase todo dentro dela e imensamente excitado. Mas precisava ficar imóvel e fazê-la relaxar. Começou a beijar todo o rosto dela enquanto ainda mantinha-se na mesma posição, tentando não mover-se muito. Foi deslizando os beijos pela pele dela até alcançar os seios da moça. Tomou um dos mamilos entre os lábios e começou a chupá-lo com vontade ouvindo-a suspirar e respirar mais apressadamente. Até que a sentiu serpentear sob seu corpo. Então ele soube que a excitara, continuou a mordiscar e chupar o mamilo túrgido enquanto a penetrava devagar até estar todo dentro dela, suspirando de encontro à pele macia e interrompendo a carícia em meio ao prazer proporcionado pela completa união dos dois.**

**Começou com movimentos ritmados e vagarosos, mas à medida que as investidas iam sucedendo-se ganhavam mais intensidade, tornavam-se mais rápidas, os corpos ficavam mais quentes, mais famintos um pelo outro, de modo que o controle que Saga tentava impor a si mesmo desfazia-se em meio ao prazer que aquele corpo femininamente delicioso o envolvia e o incitava a mais. Saori acompanhava o ritmo com prazer agarrando-o como que querendo fundir seus corpos. Os dois gemiam e se abraçavam com desespero enquanto moviam-se em perfeita sintonia. A excitação foi crescendo, a urgência por satisfazer-se também e o ritmo se acelerava com os dois sentindo uma gostosa energia que começava a tomar conta de seus corpos. E essa energia foi se intensificando por cada célula, fazendo com que se buscassem, se abraçassem, se beijassem, se amassem cada vez mais frenéticos e com mais prazer tentando satisfazer a excitação, liberando a energia que ameaçava devorá-los tal a intensidade e vontade com que se entregavam um ao outro de forma apaixonada e com abandono até que gritaram juntos chegando ao ápice do prazer...gozando ao mesmo tempo completamente dominados pela paixão e atingindo a perfeição.**

**Os movimentos foram então diminuindo o ritmo, os corpos quentes e úmidos se acarinhando, as bocas se unindo para beijar-se. Estavam felizes, saciados e absolutamente apaixonados...**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Abriu os olhos devagar como que temendo a claridade que invadia o quarto com o começo do dia. Então percebeu o frio onde deveria haver o calor gostoso do corpo dela. Olhou para o lado onde seu braço repousava solitário sobre os lençóis. Saori não estava ali. Tinha certeza que acomodara-a junto de si antes de cair no sono depois das muitas vezes que se amaram durante toda a noite e parte da madrugada. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao lembrar-se do que fizeram.**

**Levantou-se meio com sono imaginando quando ela havia acordado e saído. Estava muito desapontado por não ter acordado com ela ao seu lado, mas entendia que ela preferiria voltar para seus aposentos. Tomou seu banho calmamente e feliz. Saiu do banheiro de roupão e quando atravessava o corredor em direção ao quarto uma porta abriu-se e um Kanon sonolento surgiu carregando uma toalha.**

**- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou Saga contrariado com a presença do irmão.**

**- Bom dia pra você também irmão! – respondeu bem humorado o outro.**

**- Por que está aqui tão cedo?**

**- Eu moro aqui, esqueceu?**

**- Engraçadinho. Achei que não te veria tão cedo depois de te ver sair da festa com ela.**

**- E achou certo, você não está me vendo tão cedo. Já são mais de onze horas da manhã.**

**- Já! – espantou-se o cavaleiro de gêmeos, realmente dormira muito.**

**- Sim, já. – enquanto passava pelo irmão em direção ao banheiro Kanon continuou – Na verdade nem era pra eu estar aqui. Mas quando soube que a deusa ia voltar para o Japão vim para despedir-me antes dela partir.**

**Saga petrificou-se no lugar com a mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto.**

**- O QUÊ!**

**Mas quando olhou para o irmão viu que esse não encontrava-se mais lá, somente a porta do banheiro fechando-se. Atravessou o corredor num instante e estava em frente a porta do banheiro. Abriu-a de repente.**

**- Ei! Dá pra bater antes de entrar? – reclamou Kanon do outro lado do box debaixo do chuveiro.**

**- O que você disse sobre a deusa?**

**- Saori voltou para o Japão hoje de manhã. Comunicou isso telepaticamente para todos os cavaleiros. – gargalhou debaixo da água e continuou bem humorado – Incrível como ela conseguiu entrar no meio do meu sono pra avisar! Eu estava dormindo na horaela. Quando a encontrei ela pediu mil desculpas pelo incômodo, mas sabe como é, por ela ser a reencarnação da deusa não pode simplesmente resolver viajar e pronto. Parece que houve uma pequena reunião com Shion e alguns cavaleiros de bronze onde alguns foram selecionados para acompanhá-la como escolta. Ela não parecia nada feliz com o fato de ter companhia na viagem. – ele então parou um instante e percebeu algo – Você não sabia?**

**- Não. – disse por entre dentes.**

**- Estranho, ela teve que avisar a todos os cavaleiros e... – foi interrompido pela batida forte da porta do banheiro fechando-se com estrondo, Saga saíra – Heeee... educação é um dom! – e continuou o banho.**

"**VOLTOU PARA O JAPÃO!" era a frase que martelava na cabeça de Saga enquanto vestia-se apressadamente. Não podia acreditar nisso. O que de tão importante ela tinha para fazer lá? E o pior de tudo: por que avisara a todos os cavaleiros menos ele? Precisava de respostas, precisava desesperadamente de respostas! "Ela não pode ter partido sem me dizer nada, não depois de tudo que nós..." Os pensamentos foram deixados de lado enquanto o geminiano subia apressado as escadarias do Santuário em direção à casa do Mestre.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Sentada confortavelmente na poltrona do avião, Saori olhava pela janela com o olhar perdido.**

**- Algum problema Saori? – perguntou Seiya preocupado com o silêncio dela desde que deixaram o Santuário.**

**- Não, não há nenhum problema. – respondeu ela gentil e sorriu para ele tentando tranqüilizar o cavaleiro.**

**- Parece que algo está perturbando-a desde que deixamos o Santuário.**

**Ela olhou para o cavaleiro de bronze sem saber o que dizer para afastar aquela dúvida dele. Concordara que Seiya e Hyoga acompanhassem-na na viagem por pura formalidade, queria fazer aquela viagem só, mas não podia. No mínimo o cavaleiro achava que ela podia estar sentindo que a Terra corria perigo novamente.**

**- Não tem nada me incomodando Seiya. Só estou um pouco cansada, só isso. Não precisa se preocupar, está bem? – e sorriu o mais natural que pôde para afastar qualquer dúvida que ainda pairasse na mente do cavaleiro.**

**- Se você diz... – e não tocou mais no assunto durante toda a viagem.**

**Saori voltou a olhar para a janela, mas com o pensamento muito longe dali, num certo geminiano que deixara dormindo na terceira casa. Não se arrependia em absoluto da noite que tivera, foram os melhores momentos de sua vida. Mas não agüentaria vê-lo todos os dias, simplesmente não conseguiria encará-lo mais com naturalidade, não depois de tudo que haviam feito. Saga era o tipo de homem que não se prendia a uma única mulher, a palavra "compromisso" não fazia parte da vida dele. E como não agüentaria ser descartada da vida dele tão logo o interesse dele por ela acabasse, resolveu agir primeiro e colocar o máximo de distância possível entre os dois. "Se é para acabar um dia, quanto antes melhor" Mas melhor para quem? Porque pra ela não tinha nada de melhor na dor horrível que sentia dilacerar seu coração por pensar na vida vazia que teria que viver sem o homem que amava. "Zeus, o que eu fui fazer comigo mesma?" E uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu por sua face...**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Oi! Desculpa pela IMENSA demora em atualizar essa fic. Mas aconteceu uma coisa meio chata: fiquei sem Internet. Por isso esse capítulo foi feito totalmente "offline" e depois dei um jeito de postá-lo. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu simplesmente "quase morri" pra poder fazer esse capítulo. Acredito que seja o maior de todos, mas também pudera né! Terminei finalmente o bendito hentai. Eu não sei se ficou bom, do agrado de vocês ou qualquer coisa assim... Mas eu vou dar um veredicto: NÃO ENTRO MAIS NESSE TIPO DE FRIA NÃO! É isso mesmo. Outro hentai desse jeito saído dos meus dedos só daqui uns 40 anos. Ahhh...eu simplesmente me desgastei muito mental e fisicamente pra fazê-lo. E nem sei se ficou tão bom. Porque sabe como é, as preliminares foram tão bem vindas por vocês (e por mim também, me diverti muito fazendo-as) que na hora "H" não sei se ficou a altura da espectativa que criei. Mas é sério gente, foi meu limite. Quanto ao fato da Saori ter partido, eu tinha essa idéia desde o começo, não queria deixá-los juntos depois do hentai não. E como vocês viram eu não coloquei o famoso "FIM" nele porque quem sabe dá a louca em mim e resolvo ser boazinha e fazer os dois ficarem juntos.**

**Pras maliciosas eu vou deixar o aviso: o Seiya só tah no avião com a Saori porque ele não tem namorada no santuário (pelo menos não nessa fic), então não pensem que é porque ela vai ficar com ele. Pelos meus dedos juntar Saori com o Pégasus é tarefa muito além do impossível, é simplesmente inominável.**

**Beijos gente**

**Obrigada por ler!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**TRY – Capítulo 7**

**WANDA SCARLET**

** - Obrigada. – disse a moça para o chofer enquanto saía da limusine.**

** - Boa noite Senhorita. – desejou ele fazendo uma leve reverência.**

** - Boa noite. – respondeu ela com um leve sorriso.**

** Saori começou a subir o pequeno lance de escadas que levava à entrada da mansão Kido. Antes que chegasse à porta, essa foi aberta e a moça foi saudada pelo mordomo.**

** - Boa noite Senhorita Saori. Seja bem vinda.**

** - Obrigada, Tatsumi. – entrando já foi tirando o casaco que usava, imediatamente foi ajudada pelo mordomo.**

** Ela não queria mais ver ninguém pelo resto da noite, estava particularmente cansada por causa da festa. Comparecera a um evento social do qual não conseguira se livrar. Ultimamente não estava com cabeça para comemorações ou festividades, causavam-lhe um mal estar e não tinha a mínima vontade de conversar com ninguém. Só queria ficar em paz sozinha ou trabalhando. E como vinha trabalhando! Desde que retornara da Grécia era só nisso que pensava, era só isso que fazia a maior parte do tempo. Com a mente ocupada teria muito menos tempo para pensar em uma certa pessoa que vinha tentando esquecer há um mês. Mas pelo estado de seu coração, um mês ou um século não fariam diferença, sabia que não poderia esquecê-lo. Pelo menos não enquanto vivesse, enquanto vivesse ainda pensaria nele e ainda sofreria. E para sua (má) sorte havia um verdadeiro exército de cavaleiros e amazonas especialmente treinados para assegurar que ela vivesse durante muito tempo.**

** - Os rapazes voltaram para a Grécia? – perguntou ela ao mordomo.**

**O mestre do Santuário havia solicitado a presença desses dois cavaleiros para uma missão, mas ao mesmo tempo avisava que estava designando outros protetores para ficarem com ela. Não adiantava rebelar-se com esse tipo de coisa, detestava ter sempre um ou dois cavaleiros "tomando conta" dela enquanto estava fora do Santuário, sentia-se como uma criança cuja babá usava armadura! Mas ela é a reencarnação de Athena, e como tal zelava pela segurança da Terra assim como seus cavaleiros zelavam pela sua segurança. Há muito tempo aprendera a entender e aceitar isso, aprendera a conformar-se tanto com sua condição quanto suas responsabilidades, não era mais criança (mesmo que tivesse babás com armadura).**

** - Sim. Seiya e Hyoga partiram assim que o outro cavaleiro chegou.**

** - "O" outro cavaleiro? Achei que Shion mandaria dois cavaleiros de bronze.**

**O mestre do Santuário preocupava-se muito com a sua segurança, por ele, onde quer que a moça fosse haveria pelo menos metade dos cavaleiros de ouro para protegê-la até de ar poluído. Fora muito difícil convencê-lo a diminuir a escolta quando retornara para o Japão, dois cavaleiros foi o máximo que ele permitiu.**

** - Segundo o enviado, o Mestre achou adequado substituir dois cavaleiros de bronze por um cavaleiro de ouro.**

** Saori parou no momento que escutou a palavra "ouro". Com o pé no primeiro degrau da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar onde ficavam os quartos, ela tentou ignorar o início de nervosismo pela possibilidade que aquela informação abria. De costas para o mordomo ela perguntou:**

** - Ele já está aqui?**

** - Sim. Assim que chegou cuidei para que fosse acomodado num dos aposentos designados pela Senhorita. Quer que o chame a sua presença?**

** - Não. Isso não é necessário. – e começou a subir as escadas se convencendo de que não tinha motivos para ficar nervosa, cuidara pessoalmente para que não houvesse oportunidade dele estar sequer no mesmo hemisfério que ela – Atenda todas as solicitações que o cavaleiro fizer e depois pode se recolher, Tatsumi.**

** - A Senhorita não deseja mais nada?**

** Parou quando chegou ao topo do último degrau.**

** - Não. Isso é tudo por hoje. Se chegar a precisar de algo mando chamar-lhe.**

** E continuou a andar desaparecendo no corredor que levava aos seus aposentos enquanto fazia uma prece mentalmente, porque ao contrário do que dissera ao mordomo, ela desejava uma coisa sim. Desejava que o cavaleiro não fosse geminiano...**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

** Meia-noite e quinze! Essa era a hora que o relógio sobre o criado mudo mostrava.**

** Quando chegara da festa sentia-se inteiramente cansada, só queria deitar e dormir. Mas a partir do momento que ouvira o mordomo dizer que um cavaleiro de ouro estava em sua casa o cansaço a abandonara e encontrava-se mais desperta do que nunca. Ficara deitada na cama por horas e o sono ainda não vinha. Não conseguia parar de pensar, sua mente martelando sempre a mesma idéia "E se for ele?".**

** Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava ardentemente que não fosse Saga, queria e não queria encontrá-lo. Queria encontrá-lo porque sentia necessidade de estar com ele, mas não queria encontrá-lo porque sabia que o sentimento não era o mesmo para os dois. Saori não fizera nenhuma tentativa de contato com o geminiano desde aquela noite, e ele tampouco poderia tentar qualquer aproximação, como esperado. Sabia que não a procuraria, mas ainda assim sofrera por querê-lo ao mesmo tempo que o afastava.**

** "Eu sabia que seria assim" pensou conformada "É isso que ganho por não escutar a razão". Um sorriso curvou os seus lábios, nem tudo era só dor e sofrimento. A noite que passaram juntos é algo que ela jamais teria experimentado caso não decidisse ficar surda para razão, mas a vontade de tê-lo junto de si novamente e saber que jamais seria seu como gostaria, afogava-a em agonia.**

** Levantou-se da cama e vestiu o hobe de seda para proteger-se do frio. Não pegaria no sono tão cedo e decidiu fazer algo para ocupar a mente até lá.**

** Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, atravessou o corredor que levava aos quartos e desceu as escadas silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém. Estava tudo às escuras àquela hora da noite, os criados já haviam se recolhido e não encontraria ninguém "Ótimo". Foi direto para a biblioteca, ler seria uma ótima distração e, quem sabe, a fizesse cair no sono.**

** Entrou no aposento e acendeu uma luminária que encontrava-se sobre a escrivaninha, obteve uma claridade sobre o aposento que permitiu divisar os títulos que cobriam as paredes até quase o teto. Aproximou-se de uma prateleira e foi passando o dedo pelos livros enquanto tentava decidir-se por qual. Deteve-se em um.**

** Contos. Histórias breves e sem pretensão que agradavam por serem tanto imprevisíveis quanto belas. Ótimo para passar o tempo.**

**Retirou o livro da estante e levou-o até a escrivaninha sob a luz da luminária para examinar melhor. Conhecia aquele autor, estrangeiro claro, mas seus contos eram seus preferidos. Abriu o volume e folheou as primeiras páginas até encontrar o índice, queria saber se continha uma história em especial. Deparou-se com o título que buscava, sorriu satisfeita e leu:**

** - "O Rouxinol e a Rosa" de Oscar Wilde. – fez uma pausa lembrando-se daquela história. Um pássaro com um canto belíssimo fez de tudo para que uma roseira produzisse, da noite para o dia, uma rosa vermelha que seria usada por um rapaz para presentear sua amada, uma garota fútil e mesquinha. Acabou que o Rouxinol morre com um espinho atravessado no coração, mas conseguindo que uma rosa vermelha fosse produzida e assim o rapaz tivesse com o que presentear a moça. Tanto a flor quanto os sentimentos do jovem foram pisoteados, e o sacrifício da ave aparentemente fora em vão. – Não poderia ser mais adequado...**

** - Concordo plenamente. – disse uma voz grave vinda da porta.**

** Saori paralisou-se com o susto, os joelhos fraquejavam e sentia um frio arrepio descer-lhe a espinha. Aquela voz... Com os olhos muito abertos virou a cabeça na direção em que ouvira as palavras desejando ardentemente que fosse sua mente pregando-lhe peças, fazendo-a imaginar coisas.**

** Seus temores se confirmando com a visão da personificação de seus desejos. Era ele mesmo, Saga, em carne, osso e arrogância que a encarava com um sorriso e de braços cruzados encostado na porta.**

** Os dois se olharam por vários minutos em silêncio. As lembranças daquela noite ocupando a mente de ambos.**

** Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas interrogativamente e perguntou zombeteiro:**

** - Está vendo algum fantasma?**

** - Queria estar... - Saori estava estática, não sabia o que fazer. Só quando soltou o ar que estava em seus pulmões é que percebeu que prendera a respiração. Sabia que aquele momento chegaria, algum dia se encontraria com Saga e não poderia fazer nada para evitar isso.**

** Recuperou-se do choque e adotou uma postura indiferente. Ela não poderia deixar de sentir o que sentia, mas não precisava deixar ele saber disso.**

** - Então foi você o cavaleiro de ouro que Shion indicou no lugar de Seiya e Hyoga. – concluiu ela calmamente sem conseguir disfarçar o tom de desagrado na voz.**

** - Decepcionada, minha deusa? – perguntou sorrindo.**

** - Não. Contrariada talvez.**

** - Não acredita que sou capaz de assegurar sua segurança?**

** - Você é capaz de assegurá-la, não tenho dúvidas. – Saori virou-se para a escrivaninha, fechou o livro e continuou ainda sem conseguir disfarçar a irritação apesar da calma voz – Mas não existe nada ameaçando minha segurança. Por isso não ha razão para manter uma escolta permanente de cavaleiros.**

** - Será que não existe nada ameaçando-a? – fez uma pausa para depois atacar – Resolveu mudar-se da Grécia para o Japão da noite para o dia, literalmente, por nada? – comentou tentando provocá-la – Parecia que estava fugindo de algo perigoso... nada mais natural que haja algum cavaleiro por perto que possa protegê-la.**

** Ela nada respondeu, não ia ceder às provocações dele.**

** - E então? É isso? – fez uma pausa – Existe algum perigo no Santuário que tornou necessária sua mudança para o Japão?**

** Olhou para ele e sorriu de leve.**

** - Não existe mais... – então ficou séria – Se me der licença... – andou até a porta em que Saga encontrava-se encostado e tentou passar por ele para sair dali, mas foi em vão.**

**Ao ver que aquele homem não ia mover-se do lugar resolveu ser mais explícita:**

** - Quero voltar para o meu quarto, poderia sair da frente da porta, por favor? – era mais uma ordem do que um pedido.**

** - Poderia sim, mas não vou.**

** "Ele não vai facilitar" concluiu Saori.**

** - Pretende me manter trancada aqui?**

** - "Trancada"? Não... de forma nenhuma! – falava com sarcasmo – Só quero conversar um pouco com a senhorita...**

** - A essa hora da noite!**

** - Acredito que o momento seja o mais apropriado.**

** - E eu acredito que você seja louco! – fez uma pausa e suspirou – Já está tarde e tenho compromissos amanhã bem cedo. Que tal deixar para conversar quando um de nós não estiver querendo muito voltar a dormir?**

** Sorriu de forma sedutora e respondeu sarcástico:**

** - Você pode querer muito qualquer coisa nesse momento, mas dormir com certeza não é uma delas. Está com tanto sono quanto eu e sabe disso, caso contrário não teria encontrado-a aqui.**

** "Como ele é irritante!"**

** - O que você quer Saga? – perguntou de uma vez.**

** - Já disse, quero conversar com você... – mas o olhar sombrio contradizia o sentido simples de suas palavras.**

** - Espere até que amanheça para isso!**

** Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes só analisando o rosto e a postura ofensiva dela. Parecia que Saori estava mesmo determinada a continuar com aquele joguinho...**

** - Da última vez que esperei até amanhecer para conversarmos, acordei sozinho só para descobrir que você tinha viajado para o outro lado do mundo!**

** Ela baixou o olhar e virou o rosto, não queria encará-lo.**

** - Talvez seja um sinal dos deuses, a conversa não era para acontecer.**

** - Talvez seja um sinal de uma deusa em particular, a conversa a assusta.**

** Sentia o olhar dele sobre seu rosto e rezava para que não estivesse ruborizada. Detestava sentir-se assim, como uma garotinha assustada. Ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, altiva e desafiadora ao mesmo tempo.**

** - Você não me assusta, muito menos uma conversa!**

** - Então por que fez tudo o que pôde para evitá-la? Ou vai dizer que todas as missões que me mantiveram ocupado e bem longe de você não tiveram nenhuma ordem sua por trás?**

** - Não tenho nada a ver com suas ocupações. – respondeu friamente fingindo não saber ao que ele se referia, claro que era mentira. Realmente dera ordens para o Mestre do Santuário que mantiveram o cavaleiro de Gêmeos ocupado o suficiente para não ter oportunidade de procurá-la ou encontrarem-se por um bom tempo. E estava tudo correndo como o planejado, até agora quando descobrira que ele fora designado para substituir Seiya e Hyoga.**

** - Você mente muito mal...**

** - E você me irrita muito bem...**

**Não queria iniciar nenhuma discussão porque com certeza acabaria acordando outras pessoas na casa, era a última coisa de que precisava. Desistindo de sair e de discutir, deu as costas ao cavaleiro e foi até uma poltrona onde se sentou. Ligou o abajur ao lado e abriu o livro começando a lê-lo e tentando ignorá-lo.**

** Alguns minutos depois ele deixou a porta e caminhou para onde Saori se encontrava, sentou-se na poltrona em frente. Não tirava os olhos dela nem por um segundo, a luminosidade do abajur mal chegando onde se encontrava e deixando-o encoberto pela penumbra.**

** Ficaram assim, um silêncio mórbido carregado de tensão invadindo o aposento inteiro. Saori com os olhos grudados nas páginas do livro de contos e Saga com os olhos grudados no rosto dela. Os dois sabiam que ela não estava lendo nada, mas nenhum deles dizia coisa alguma. Era o típico impasse indissolúvel, ambos tendo motivos de sobra para conversar, mas não demonstravam estar a fim de iniciar qualquer conversa. De repente um dos dois resolveu que o momento para as análises haviam acabado.**

** - Sei que não está lendo. – começou ele calmo – Então pare de fingir.**

** - Seria indelicadeza de minha parte. – sem tirar os olhos das páginas.**

** - Porque mostraria faz isso só para me evitar?**

** - Que tipo de dama eu seria se deixasse coisas como essa serem tão óbvias? – perguntou sarcástica.**

** Saga riu da sinceridade da moça, o som do riso dele fazendo com que Saori ficasse ainda mais nervosa do que já estava, mas não deixaria isso transparecer de maneira nenhuma.**

** - Claro. Manter sua vontade escondida de todos é essencial, certo? – disse bem humorado – Não ha dúvidas de que é uma dama, Senhorita. – então o sorriso morreu no rosto e continuou ameaçadoramente – Sou um homem paciente, mas receio que toda a paciência de que sou capaz se esgotou. Por isso vou direto ao assunto. – fez uma pausa – Você me deve respostas!**

** Fechou o livro com um pouco mais de força do que o normal demonstrando o estado de irritação dela e olhou-o geladamente através das sombras.**

** - Mesmo? – desdenhou a moça – E que tipo de respostas eu devo a você?**

** Saga viu que aquilo seria mais difícil do que pensara, ela parecia determinada a fingir que não sabia do que falava.**

** - Do tipo que não dá nem para si mesma. – respondeu ele com calma – A não ser que tenha tanto medo de seus sentimentos que tenha resolvido ignorar que eles existem.**

** - Do jeito que fala parece conhecer meus sentimentos melhor que eu! – disse sorrindo com falsa gentileza.**

** - Pelo menos melhor do que você admite.**

** Ela estreitou os olhos e adquiriu uma expressão sombria.**

**- Você não saberia nem por onde começar a conhecê-los...**

** Nada respondeu, apenas ficou observando-a. A tensão na sala era quase palpável com o pesado silêncio.**

** - Sou obrigado a discordar. – Saga levantou-se – Conheço muito bem o que é de meu interesse. E você, bem como seus sentimentos, me interessam muito. – começou a caminhar na direção dela devagar enquanto continuava falando calmamente, uma calma que fazia as palavras tornarem-se perigosas – Com toda a certeza não entendo seu modo de agir desde que acordei na manhã em que você deixou a Grécia sem dizer uma palavra. Mas isso pode ser mudado em poucos minutos com algumas explicações... – parou frente à Saori, inclinou-se sobre ela apoiando as mãos uma em cada braço da poltrona prendendo-a – Agora, antes que comecemos realmente a falar sério... – aproximou o rosto do dela até que ficassem a centímetros de distância um do outro - ...sugiro que não me subestime, minha cara. Você não faz idéia do esforço que estou fazendo para controlar-me diante de sua insistência em fazer de conta que não houve nada entre nós dois...**

** A proximidade, a voz baixa e controlada, as palavras ditas em tom de ameaça, os olhos azuis tão perto e tão escuros não se desviando nem por um instante dos seus, tudo tinha a clara intenção de intimidá-la. Mas nada disso importava para Saori naquele momento, não que pudesse ignorar um ataque tão direto assim, só a presença daquele homem e a consciência do que sentia por ele deixava-a sem fôlego. Detestava sentir-se pressionada, e no momento estava sendo.**

** - Acredite quando digo que nem por um ínfimo segundo fiz de conta que não houve o que aconteceu entre nós dois. – sustentou o olhar dele sem qualquer sombra de temor.**

** - Bem... então parece que aquela noite tem um significado diferente para ambos.**

** - Isso porque você complica demais as coisas quando na verdade elas são bem simples.**

** - Então, esclareça-me, por favor. – sorriu malignamente – Adoraria saber o que aquela noite realmente foi.**

** - Não vem com essa, Saga! – a paciência dela estava acabando – Como se você não soubesse...**

** Usando as duas mãos espalmadas empurrou-o com força para que se afastasse dela, algo que o cavaleiro não ofereceu nenhuma resistência recuando alguns passos. Saori levantou-se deixando o livro que ficara o tempo todo em seu colo sobre a poltrona onde estivera sentada, deu as costas a ele e caminhou até a escrivaninha onde apagou a luminária que havia acendido deixando assim o aposento mais escuro ainda. Apoiou as mãos espalmadas sobre a escrivaninha juntando todas as forças de que era capaz para conseguir dizer o que estava preste a falar. Sentia-se como o Rouxinol que enterrava o coração mais e mais contra o espinho de uma roseira.**

** - O que foi? Não tem coragem para admitir o que nós dois sabemos que é verdade? – estava provocando-a, forçando-a a ter uma reação explosiva. Somente quando ela se mostrasse com raiva, brigando com os sentimentos à flor da pele, poderia obter algumas respostas sinceras daquela mulher, sabia disso por instinto – Que você não está tão indiferente a mim quanto parece, que colocou toda essa distância entre nós porque tem medo dos sentimentos que a faço experimentar, que a nossa noite...**

** - Não significou nada! – interrompeu ela exaltada ao extremo, fechando as mãos em punhos com força tentando aliviar a raiva sem descontrolar-se – Não tenho medo dos meus sentimentos, jamais tive! Nunca pareci indiferente a você, é uma façanha da qual infelizmente ainda não sou capaz! Por que não pára de me torturar com sentimentos que você não sente de verdade? Será que não é o bastante eu ser apenas mais uma na sua vida! – estava quase chorando, tentava a todo custo conter as lágrimas, mas era inútil àquela altura, elas já abandonavam seus olhos e corriam lentamente pelas faces.**

** Ele postou-se ao seu lado e com uma das mãos fez o rosto dela voltar-se para si, os olhos tristes e as lágrimas mudas sendo fracamente distinguidos em meio à penumbra que reinava sobre a sala.**

** - Por que? – ele perguntou baixinho**

** - Por que o que?**

** - Por que as lágrimas? – com a ponta do dedo traçou o caminho molhado deixado desde o olho até quase o queixo – Dói tanto assim gostar de mim?**

** Virou o rosto para o lado desvencilhando-se do toque dele.**

** - Eu não gosto de você... – a voz saindo mais como um sussurro triste - ...é muito mais do que isso. – ficou em silêncio por um instante e continuou agora mais firme – A dor vem da frustração de saber que... – as palavras morreram na garganta, não entendia bem como, mas não conseguia dizer que ele nunca poderia ser seu, machucava-a demais.**

** - Saber que... ? – incentivou-a a continuar.**

** Nada respondeu, permaneceu quieta durante algum tempo que pareceu uma eternidade. Então bruscamente deu as costas a ele e dirigiu-se para a porta, ia sair dali. Mas Saga a impediu segurando-lhe a mão.**

** - Não vou deixar que você me escape. – avisou – Por que sempre está tentando fugir? Do que tem medo?**

** - Você não entenderia...**

** - Por Zeus, Saori! – a exclamação pegando-a de surpresa – Depois de tudo, você ainda não confia em mim! O que é preciso para fazê-la perceber que ninguém poderia entendê-la melhor do que eu! – estava exaltado e indignado com aquela atitude. Suspirou longamente tentando acalmar-se, aproximou-se dela até que estivesse bem próximo logo atrás da moça sem interromper o contato das mãos – Naquela noite você confiou em mim, não foi? – perguntou devagar.**

** - Sim... – respondeu baixinho.**

** - Arrepende-se disso?**

** - Não.**

** - Então qual o problema em confiar novamente?**

** - Não é uma questão de confiar ou não.**

** - É uma questão de quê?**

**- É... é... – suspirou – Eu não sei como explicar...**

** - Tente.**

** Desvencilhou a própria mão e voltou-se para encará-lo. Aqueles olhos... profundos e sagazes! Não conseguia ficar imune àquele encanto, não importava o quanto já os tivesse visto. Ela não desviaria o olhar dos olhos dele, isso mostrava a seriedade de suas palavras.**

** - Eu sinto algo muito forte por você, Saga. Não sei bem desde quando, nem me interessa. Mas o fato é que eu te amo demais! – fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar – É impossível deixar de te amar. Quero você só para mim, que esteja comigo o tempo todo e que goste de mim tanto quanto gosto de você. Se não puder tê-lo por completo por toda a vida, não quero tê-lo de nenhuma outra forma. – levou a mão ao rosto dele numa carícia leve – E você... estar com uma mulher por tanto tempo não é do seu feitio. – recolheu a mão e fechou-a sobre o próprio peito – Eu não suportaria ser deixada de lado tão logo você perca o interesse em mim, e sei que um dia o perderá. – deu um passo para trás colocando alguma distância entre ambos – Por isso me aproximar é doloroso, por gostar tanto de você e saber que não posso tê-lo. É isso que dói, é isso que me faz sofrer. – sentia os olhos arderem em antecipação pelas lágrimas que voltavam a se formar – Se você realmente é a única pessoa que pode melhor me entender, deve ser capaz de entender isso.**

** Após alguns segundos ele respondeu:**

** - Eu entendo.**

** - Que bom... Não tenho mais nada para dizer.**

** E dito isso virou-se para a porta, precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, não agüentaria mais nem um minuto junto com ele sem começar a chorar novamente. Verbalizar aquilo tudo era demais para seu coração. Quando se ama profundamente uma pessoa e sabe-se que jamais conseguiremos mais do que alguns momentos de paixão sem qualquer sentimento mais profundo, isso nos dilacera por dentro.**

** Antes que chegasse à porta Saga a deteve circundando sua cintura com os braços e abraçando-a carinhosamente. Sem dizer uma palavra ele ficou assim, o rosto enterrado nos cabelos dela entre o pescoço e o ombro.**

** Sentir a respiração em seu pescoço e o calor do corpo dele aquecendo o seu naquele abraço faziam-na esquecer-se de pensar. Entregou-se àquilo, não conseguia esboçar qualquer reação para romper aquele contato, não tinha forças e agora não tinha mais vontade para isso. Somente fechou os olhos e desejou que aquele momento nunca passasse.**

** Saga moveu a cabeça um pouco até que sua boca ficasse bem próxima ao ouvido dela e disse baixinho:**

** - Eu entendo, mas não aceito! Já falei que não vou deixar que você me escape. – fez uma pausa e apertou mais o abraço fazendo com que seus corpos colassem mais ainda um ao outro – Já que não tem mais nada para dizer, agora escutará tudo o que tem para ouvir... – ele falava com calma, sem qualquer sarcasmo ou ironia – Subestima demais os meus sentimentos, subestima demais a mim. Fez-me sofrer como nunca havia sofrido durante todo esse tempo que fui obrigado a ficar longe de ti. Você não é "só mais uma na minha vida" e jamais será. O que sinto por ti é muito forte também, forte demais para ser ignorado ou esquecido. Lutei demais contra esse sentimento durante muito tempo por pensar não ser digno de sua atenção, até aquela noite quando o brilho que pude ver em seus olhos me deu esperanças. E quando te beijei tive certeza que o sentimento era recíproco, você sentia algo por mim. – fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente antes de continuar – Naquela noite percebi com clareza cada sentimento por trás de seus olhares, seus gestos, seus toques e guardei-os bem no meu coração. Concentrei-me totalmente em você, não queria perder nem sequer o mais leve suspiro, pois sabia que naquele momento seu corpo inteiro, assim como o meu, estaria demonstrando mais do que ações, demonstravam sentimentos. Aquela noite significou muito para mim e eu sei que significou muito para você também.**

** De olhos ainda fechados, Saori deixou-se guiar pelas palavras dele. Não podia contradizê-lo, aquela noite significou muito para ela sim, e seus olhares, gestos e toques realmente foram mais do que apenas ações, deixara todo o amor que sentia aflorar em cada um deles.**

** - Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso você quis negar seus sentimentos, fugiu de mim o máximo que pôde. E continua tentando fugir... Você disse que não pode aproximar-se de mim porque sofre, mas não é verdade. Você não quer aproximar-se de mim porque tem medo, medo de confiar seu coração a mim como fez naquela noite e eu a decepcionar. – ficou em silêncio uns instantes – Zeus! – suspirou – Não tem idéia do inferno que passei com sua insistência em me afastar, foram os piores dias da minha vida! Precisava desesperadamente conversar contigo, mas você fez questão de garantir para que não houvesse chance disso acontecer...**

** - Tem sua chance agora... – murmurou ela falando pela primeira vez desde que o cavaleiro a abraçara.**

** - Sim... tenho minha chance agora... – deixou a frase perder-se no silêncio – Mas você ainda tenta fugir. Eu não deixarei que consiga! Agora que tenho você junto de mim farei de tudo para mantê-la ao meu lado, para sempre... Eu te amo, você é minha vida.**

**HAPPY END**

**WANDA SCARLET**

**Nota da autora: FINALE! Nem acredito! Enfim estou livre! Bem... me pediram um final feliz, e aí está. Sei que pode parecer meio brusco e nem de longe com cara de final. Mas como diz a "mais que poderosa" Jane Smith: "Finais felizes são histórias que não foram terminadas." E esse é o final que eu queria, afinal de contas, só precisava fazer o geminiano dizer que a amava né! Espero que tenham gostado, porque pra mim essa história terminou no capítulo anterior quando separei os dois (sim, eu sou maligna mesmo!). Obrigada a todos por lerem essa fic...**

**E obrigada especial para Petit Ange que gentilmente me cedeu uma frase maravilhosa e que foi o motivo pra esse capítulo ser escrito em primeiro lugar (ela sabe qual é...)**

**Beijos**


End file.
